Koraeru Koto Dake ga, yūki Janai
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Musim dingin di taman bersalju, keduanya kebetulan bertemu, lantas sama-sama menunggu. Orang bodoh mana yang mau menunggu meski sekujur tubuh kian membeku? Akashi Seijuro tahu. Furihata Kouki di bangku taman berair mancur mengkristal es, lugu tergugu./ "Jangan paksakan untuk orang lain, tersenyumlah untuk dirimu sendiri." / "Mencoba untuk tegar, bukanlah keberanian."/ Warn: inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Salam kenal. Mohon kerjasamanya. *ojigi* eto saa, ini pertama kali saya membuat fic AkaFuri—salah satu OTP saya. Jadi, err, saya nggak yakin ini ficnya bakal segreget di canon. (_._)a**

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, cliché, OC, typo(s). **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Hari itu bersalju. Langit kelabu. Satu entitas tertentu bersikukuh berdiri dengan kaki pada aspal dingin terpaku. Angin menyisip gigil dia anggap lalu.

Kentara terlihat dia sedang menunggu.

Orang bodoh mana yang mau menunggu meski sekujur tubuh kian membeku?

Akashi Seijuro tahu.

Furihata Kouki yang lugu di bangku taman berair mancur mengkristal es tergugu.

**.**

**#~**~#**

**A Kuroko no Basket fanfiction **

**.**

**Koraeru Koto Dake ga, y****ūki**** Janai**

_**(Just bearing it all, it's not courage)**_

**.**

**By : Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

**.**

Pemuda yang telah meyakini bahwa segala sesuatu dalam hidupnya adalah absolut tersebut menyadari bahwa kali itu dia sungguh tidak beruntung. Demi relasi investator beberapa anak cabang korporasi Akashi, pemuda pewaris tunggal itu harus pergi dari Kyoto menuju Tokyo. Tidak masalah sebenarnya karena tak mengganggu urusan personalnya—seperti latihan basket atau pekerjaan sebagai ketua organisasi siswa, berhubung sekarang sedang liburan musim dingin. Namun yang tak ia suka adalah dibuat menunggu. Orang yang hendak mengajukan proposal kerjasama itu sedang sibuk dengan rapat koordinasi jajaran direksi perusahaannya sendiri.

Tidak masalah. Akashi menunggu di sebuah taman kota yang tiada disambangi pengunjung. Sebuah air mancur—hiasan umum khas taman tampak membeku. Terlihat artistik ketika percik dan lekuk airnya membeku, laksana pahatan seni berestetika tinggi. Selebihnya taman ini hanya diisi oleh bangku-bangku kayu panjang—beberapa di antaranya telah reyot—sisanya dilekang oleh suhu minus nol derajat.

Dilihatnya hanya ada satu orang duduk di bangku panjang membelakanginya. Tak jauh dari dahan bercabang rindang namun kering kerontang karena dedaunannya telah meranggas yang menaungi, dipupuki butir-butir putih.

Mata heterokromatiknya memindai lingkungan di sekitar. Lebih memungkinkan untuk duduk di bangku yang membelakangi satu-satunya presensi lain di taman ini—selain karenanya bangkunya paling bersih dari rimbun salju.

Akashi melangkah perlahan, tenang menapaki salju untuk duduk di sana.

"Ha-halo?"

Tepat ketika ia akan berbalik untuk duduk di bangku kusam tersebut, Akashi melihat orang yang duduk memunggunginya itu sedang menerima telepon melalui ponselnya. Suaranya serak, kedinginan, bergetar—

"…iya, aku masih di tempat janjian kita."

—persis seperti memori yang hampir lapuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu."

Klik!

"—aaaah—" Terdengar hirupan napas dalam, disusul bersin yang kencang.

Tidak perlu emperor-eye pun Akashi tahu siapa orang yang sedang dipandanginya ini. Siapa lagi yang bisa bicara sok tegar kuat menunggu padahal hampir mati beku? Siapa lagi yang punya getar suara dicemari tremor bersumber dari hati yang gundah seolah diteror?

Orang ini error. Furihata Kouki, pemain tim Seirin dengan nomor punggung dua belas.

Akashi tak mengindahkannya. Dia mendudukkan diri memunggungi orang itu. Selama menunggu, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan memainkan games catur di ponselnya untuk membuang waktu. Sepuluh menit pertama, orang di belakangnya sudah bersin sekitar enam kali—Akashi tidak menghitung tapi ia tahu saja—dan entah berapa kali mendesah lelah nan gelisah.

Sekitar seperempat jam berikutnya, ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan singkat diterima. Usai membaca pesannya dan tempat perjanjian mereka, Akashi beranjak dari bangku.

Tepat sebelum meninggalkan taman, Akashi memandang pada bangku yang tadi didudukinya. Dilihatnya salju yang mengendap pada ranting ranggas di pohon kerontang jatuh menimpa orang yang masih duduk di bangku taman tersebut.

Furihata Kouki bersin untuk yang ketujuh kali. Akashi Seijuro melangkah pergi.

.

#~**~#

.

Lusa Akashi datang lagi ke taman tersebut. Masih musim dingin. Dia ada janji lagi dengan investor yang kemarin untuk penandatanganan kontrak kerja serta transaksi.

Lagi-lagi ia tidak sendiri. Di sudut yang sama seperti ketika pertama kali, ada Furihata Kouki.

Furihata tidak perlu membalikkan badan untuk Akashi menyadari bahwa itu adalah objek yang sama dengan yang kemarin lusa berpunggungan dengannya. Toh Furihata lagi-lagi tidak sadar bahwa Akashi datang dan lantas mendudukkan diri posisi yang sama seperti kemarin. Kemudian didengarnya suara bersin, desis serta tiupan—kemungkinan untuk menghangatkan telapak tangan yang nyaris beku. Akashi hampir mendengus. Bisa dipastikan Furihata sudah lama berada di taman ini dan kedinginan.

Suara dering ponsel dan vibrasi di saku mantel mengusik atensinya. Akashi menerima panggilan masuk. Mibuchi Reo meneleponnya untuk menanyakan apa Akashi mau ikut bersama tim Rakuzan berlibur ke onsen. Akashi tentu menolaknya. Mana bisa ia berlibur selama tiga hari ke pemandian air panas sementara perusahaan keluarganya tidak bisa ia tinggalkan hingga satu minggu ke depan.

"A-ano—"

Akashi menoleh pada sumber suara. Batang hidungnya hampir bersentuhan dengan hidung lain yang kemerahan akibat disisipi dingin suhu. Mata heterokromatiknya bersitatap dengan mata sewarna pinus mungil di pucuk Cemara, mengecil, pemiliknya menatapnya terkejut lantas memanggil kentara menggigil.

"—A-Akashi Seijuro?" Skeptis terinjeksi getar nada suara yang diombaki gentar, "Ha-hacuuuuh!"

Akashi menghindar tepat pada waktunya ketika Furihata menyemburkan jutaan virus dan kuman bersama kepulan karbondioksida. Samar dahinya mengerut. Alisnya terangkat perlahan berkedut. "Bisakah kau tidak bersin setelah memanggilku?"

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku!" Furihata menundukkan kepala berulang kali penuh sesal, ditangkupkannya kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku tidak bermaksud—ha-ha-HAA—!"

Akashi berkelit lagi dari percikan bersin nista tersebut. Kelopak matanya turun setapak, terpicing pada makhluk laknat yang menyebarkan kuman pada udara musim dingin setelah mengucapkan namanya. Sungguh tidak tahu diri orang ini—sengaja ataupun tidak.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Furihata ragu.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Akashi membalas retorik.

Furihata berjengit akibat kerlingan dari kelereng identikal rubi dan emas tersebut. Mencicit ketakutan. "Ha- … hanya bertanya." Kemudian dia berpaling.

Akashi menelusuri sosok Furihata beberapa saat. Ia menyadari pandangan tajamnya membuat eksistensi lain di taman itu dilingkupi ngeri. Tapi apa mau dikata, kendati ia mencoba mencari keistimewaan sosok di hadapannya namun nihil karena Furihata Kouki benar-benar terlihat ordinari. Menjulurkan telapak tangan, membiarkan butir halus kristal es meleleh dalam suhu hangat kepalannya.

"Sama sepertimu. Aku sedang menunggu."

Furihata mendongak ketika Akashi berujar. Melirik penuh hesitansi pada emperor satu itu yang seakan disertai momok terror. Dia ingin bertanya lagi, tapi niat tersebut ia urungkan. Tak lama suara dering ponsel khas salah satu opening anime, buru-buru ia menerima panggilan masuk tersebut.

Akashi mengerling. Meneliti raut Furihata yang mencerah usai melihat display ponselnya, tidak perlu menerka bahwa itu adalah orang yang ditunggu si pemuda berjulukan Chihuahua. Dia tidak terlihat ketakutan, ekspresinya berbeda sekali jika dibandingkan dengan ketika berhadapan dengan Akashi. Nadanya cerita ketika menyapa lawan bicaranya di seberang telepon.

"Hai! Aku sudah di tempat janjian kita."

Kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu memutar kedua bola mata. Mendengus halus. Berani bertaruh, pasti seorang gadis.

"…oh, benarkah? E-eh, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu … ah, sungguh aku akan baik-baik saja."

Pasti Furihata akan menunggu lagi. Di satu sisi, Akashi mendapatkan pesan baru. Orang laknat yang membuatnya menunggu telah siap untuk bertemu. Tepat ketika ia balas mengirimkan pesan singkat konfirmasi kedatangannya, Furihata menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam mantel. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Ekspresinya mendung, berbanding terbalik dengan ketika mengangkat telpon barusan.

Akashi beranjak. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja segera berlalu dan meninggalkan Furihata sendirian. Entah apa yang merasukinya, langkahnya terhenti, memosi putaran untuk menoleh sekilas pada pemuda itu yang terkejut ketika Akashi tidak lagi duduk di bangku taman.

"Apa kau masih akan menunggu, Kouki?"

"Kurasa begitu. E-eh … kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?"

"Pulanglah."

"Hah?"

"Dia tidak akan datang."

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata lagi, Akashi pergi dengan upaya mengenyahkan asa bahwa esok hari akan ada eksistensi Furihata di taman ini. Pemuda bertendensi pengecut itu ditinggal, tercenung tak mengerti.

.

#~**~#

.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya di depan bangku panjang taman serba putih. Masih menunggu, Furihata sibuk mengoperasikan ponselnya. Sekilas pandang terlihat sedang chatting. Batal menghembuskan napas panjang tatkala menotis presensi aura yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Kau menunggu lagi, Kouki?"

"Be-begitulah."

Sesaat kedua eksistensi hidup dari ekosistem taman yang hibernasi disebabkan oleh kuasa musim itu bersitatap lamat-lamat. Akashi mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang sama dengan Furihata kendati terbentang jarak dari ujung ke ujung—karena Furihata tidak terlihat keberatan seperti kemarin.

Untuk sesaat hening berdesing di antara mereka. Sampai Furihata bersin-bersin, mengepul hangat napasnya pada udara. Setelah satu sesi bersin berulang kali yang melelahkan, pemuda itu mendesah lelah.

"A-aku mengerti yang kaukatakan kemarin, Akashi."

Akashi melirik tanpa minat pada pemuda yang bergetar ketakutan, seolah bila Akashi tak memperkenankannya bicara maka gunting akan menikam jantungnya. Mereka bertemu pandang. Pemuda bersurai magenta itu tampak puas menemukan pemahaman tersirat dari manik solid kolong langit yang menatapnya ragu.

"Aku selalu menang, karena itulah aku selalu benar."

"Ano … ku-kurasa ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kemenangan."

"Kau menyangkalku?"

"Ti-tidak! Kau benar. Tadi, kan, sudah aku bilang."

"Dan kau menunggunya lagi hari ini."

"…benar. Ta-tapi kau juga menunggu!" sangkal Furihata defensif.

Akashi menyeringai, nada suaranya menghina tatkala berujar, "Berbeda. Aku tidak menunggu seseorang yang tak akan menepati janji dan karena dingin setiap hari hampir mati."

Furihata tampak tersinggung. "Dia bukan tidak menepati janji, hanya saja, katanya dia dari Kyoto habis berlibur bersama keluarga. Keretanya _delay_ karena terhambat badai salju," gumamnya, masih dapat didengar oleh Akashi. "Dan aku baik-baik saja." Kemudian ia bersin.

Mendengar hal ini, kerutan samar muncul di dahi yang diseraki helaian surai magenta. Kereta _delay_ karena terhambat badai salju? Hah. Dusta. Sebaliknya, justru kereta jurusan Kyoto-Tokyo itu tiada aral-melintang lantaran musim berlibur seperti sekarang lebih banyak orang keluar Tokyo menuju Kyoto untuk berwisata. Melirik Furihata, kelihatannya orang malang ini tak tahu-menahu bahwa ia dibohongi. Menilik situasi, ia akan menyanggah apapun yang Akashi katakan seputar kebenaran—dan kalaupun mengiyakan toh Furihata tetap akan tak puas.

Maka Akashi biarkan saja Furihata terlarut dalam arus kebohongan sang gadis.

"Kau flu," cetus Akashi.

Furihata mendesah lelah. Diraihnya saputangan dari balik saku mantel lalu membersihkan hidungnya yang produktif mengalirkan lendir. Menggerungkan "maaf" pada Akashi dari balik saputangannya.

"Ada urusan apa kau ke sini, Akashi? Sampai bolak-balik Kyoto-Tokyo—" Pemuda ini berjengit karena pertanyaannya sendiri, buru-buru mengibaskan tangan, "kalau pertanyaanku menyinggung privasi, tidak usah dija—"

"Bisnis keluarga." Akashi melirik pemuda lain yang tiba-tiba statis karena jawabannya. Menelusuri mata sewarna kolong langit yang merekah di musim semi, menerka apa yang dipikirkannya. "Kau pasti berpikir, orang macam apa yang bisa membuatku menunggu? Dan kenapa aku menunggu di tempat seperti ini?"

Furihata tercengang. Tidak terbersit selarik asumsi pun Akashi bisa membaca pikiran! Jangan-jangan—

"Aku bukan cenayang."

Sungguh?

"Tidak usah melihatku dengan tatapan meragukan seperti itu." Sepasang manik heterokromia berputar bosan. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat melawan poros gravitasi. Menyeringai yang terlihat merendahkan. "Ini karena Ayah. Jika bukan karena dia, mana mau aku menunggu. Buang-buang waktu saja."

Akashi melirik sepintas Furihata yang membuka mulut. Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, hendak bertanya lagi tapi ia kembali berkata, "Aku menunggu di sini terserah padaku, 'kan?"

Furihata mengangguk sekilas, mengesah lelah. "Kau benar-benar bisa mengetahui pikiranku, ya?" Ketika mengerling objek yang dilempar pertanyaan olehnya, yang bersangkutan hanya menyeringai misterius membuat dirinya merinding.

"Kau seperti buku yang terbuka, maka mudah dibaca."

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Pakai otakmu untuk berpikir."

Andai saja Furihata melirik lawan bicaranya sekarang, akan didapatinya sepasang manik gradasi senja melunak geli memandangnya yang bersungut-sungut suram.

Sisa pertemuan mereka dihabiskan dengan konversasi ringan. Tepatnya, Akashi merendahkan apapun yang Furihata lakukan (cara bicara dengan suara bergetar, ketakutannya terhadap Akashi, suara bersinnya yang aneh, suaranya yang sengau seperti orang asing—ini karena flu! Bantah Furihata, banyak hal), menghina ketidakmampuannya untuk merespon karena Akashi dengan curang telah membaca pikiran Furihata terlebih dahulu, selebihnya Akashi yang menjadikan Furihata objek hiburannya untuk membunuh waktu.

"…kalau dia tidak datang lima menit setelah aku pergi, pulanglah, Kouki."

"Eeeeh, kalau dia datang bagaimana bisa aku pergi begitu saja, Akashi?"

"Bisa. Seperti dia yang membiarkan kau dengan bodoh menunggunya begitu saja."

"Kau bilang aku bodoh?" seru Furihata syok. "Akashi—" dia bersin lagi setelah menyebutkan nama Akashi.

Objek yang dipanggil Akashi mengernyit jijik. Lagi-lagi orang satu ini memanggilnya setelah bersin. "Menyebut nama orang kemudian bersin … sungguh sopan sekali, Kouki," sindirnya sinis.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap tidak sopan." Furihata menundukkan kepala. Seakan terilustrasi telinga anak anjing kecil terlipat kuyu dengan mata sesayu kucing terbuang. "Bodoh atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya mau bertemu dengannya."

Akashi memutar bola, berpretensi tidak peduli. "Terserah."

Kali ini, ketika Akashi beranjak pergi terlebih dahulu karena telah menerima SMS dari investator yang bertransaksi dengannya, Furihata berharap besok Akashi akan duduk sedikit lebih lama di bangku reyot taman.

Jadi, Furihata tidak perlu meresapi sepi seorang diri di taman yang dilingkupi sunyi.

Karena ada Akashi.

**.**

_**Owari **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Ini fic apaaa … *facepalm* fic ini bisa dibilang two-shots. Mohon maaf bila gaje, lama gak nulis karena hiatus pra-UN. Fic ini akan update pas hari tenang praUN. /kalo modemnya baik itu juga hihihi/**

**Mampir juga ya ke fic saya yang lain. Terima kasih~ :D **

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Saya mohon maaf karena tidak menepati janji, tidak **_**update **_**tepat waktu. *dogeza***

**Terima kasih untuk apresiasi RnR semua di chapter sebelumnya. *ojigi* saya mohon maaf untuk kesalahan di chapter lalu. Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya. ;)**

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, cliché, typo(s). **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Usai berlatih basket, Furihata bergegas sembari sesekali men-_dribble_ basket menuju taman kota untuk kembali menunggu pujaan hatinya. Kemarin ia tidak bisa bertemu gadis itu karena _delay_ keretanya sampai larut malam—jadi gadis itu menginap semalam lagi di Kyoto bersama keluarganya.

Padahal Furihata telah menepati janjinya atas syarat yang diajukan gadis tersebut: bila Furihata menjadi yang terbaik di satu bidang, ia akan menerima cinta Furihata. Ia berhasil menjadi yang terbaik di Jepang, maksudnya, tim basket Seirin di mana dia tergabung sebagai pemain. Tetap saja yang terbaik, bukan?

Pemuda ini hendak menagih janji mantan seniornya itu, tapi sepertinya cinta mereka tidak akan berjalan semulus itu. Tapi, toh, tak apa. Ini bukan masalah besar. Cinta memang penuh lika-liku dan aral melintang, bukan? Perjuangan seperti ini tidak masalah, jika dibandingkan dengan sewaktu Furihata hanya mampu memendam perasaannya saja karena putus asa.

"A-Akashi?" Furihata terkejut. Pertama kalinya melihat Akashi tiba di taman mendahului dirinya. Melihat dari situasi di sekitar orang yang mendahuluinya datang ke taman, ini berarti Akashi sudah agak lama duduk di taman.

Akashi mendongakkan kepala dari buku setebal lima sentimeter yang sedang dibacanya, tentang sosial-politik humaniora. Di sisinya, terdapat papan shogi mini yang pion-pionnya terletak di bidangnya tidak beraturan. Dilihatnya Furihata datang mengenakan _jersey_ Seirin dan membawa bola basket. Ia menarik konklusi bahwa makhluk malang yang cintanya tak jua datang itu baru saja berlatih basket.

"Aku selalu benar, 'kan?"

Furihata_ sweatdrop_. Baru saja datang, sambutan Akashi adalah dengan menunjukkan arogansinya. Tapi ia paham hal apa yang dimaksud Akashi. Mendesah lelah, ia menganggukkan kepala pasrah. Dihempaskannya diri pada bangku tempat mereka biasa duduk, meringis pelan tatkala hawa dingin menikam punggung yang terbalut_ jersey_ bernomor punggung dua belas.

"Yeah. Dia tidak datang."

"Karena _delay _kereta Kyoto menuju Tokyo?"

"Iya. Oh, aku baru ingat Akashi dari Kyoto, ya … pantas saja kau tahu."

Bukan.

Akashi tahu karena ia berspekulasi bahwa gadis yang disukai Furihata adalah tipikal gadis pemberi harapan palsu, penggantung kisah cinta. Ia tidak perlu buang-buang waktu mengecek jadwal kereta Tokyo-Kyoto ataupun sebaliknya hanya untuk mengetahui kebohongan gadis tersebut. Akashi selalu tahu, tapi melihat Furihata diam membisu namun tetap kukuh menunggu, ia tidak tahu hal apa yang menggerakkannya untuk meraih bola basket di tangan pemuda itu.

"_One on one_ denganku, Kouki."

"HAAAH?!" Furihata terjungkal dari bangku panjang yang didudukinya, membelalakkan mata tidak percaya pada Akashi yang tenang men-_dribble _bola basket. "Aku tidak bisa. Kau tidak akan puas _one on one_ denganku. Kemampuan kita tidak seimbang!" syoknya, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan senaas ranggas kerontang pepohonan diterpa angin musim dingin.

Akashi menyeringai seraya men-_dribble_ bola basket dengan amat lihai. "Tentu aku tahu. Tapi kurasa kau tidak sepengecut itu, mengingat kau terakhir kali me-_marking_-ku walau tahu kemampuan kita bagai jauhnya matahari pada Pluto."

Furihata yang baru saja susah-payah bangkit, terjatuh lagi mendengar analogi versi Akashi. Bulir besar keringat mengalir tipis di pelipisnya. Bukan dari _langit ke bumi_ tapi _Matahari pada Pluto_? Sejauh itukah diferensiasi _skill_ mereka? Tapi jika memang ditilik dari segi mana pun, ia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan pemain yang lebih senior itu. Dia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, merasakan kengerian meluap-luap dalam dada.

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu, Akashi. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang aku tidak sepengecut itu? Aku takut pada—"

"—kau memang takut padaku. Tapi kau tidak sepengecut itu—kau cukup punya nyali. Jika memang benar begitu, seharusnya kau tidak akan menerima perintah dari Aida Riko untuk me-_marking_-ku padahal kau mengerti perbedaan kemampuan kita."

"—yeah, sejauh matahari pada Pluto." Furihata mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa saja lari. Tapi kau tidak."

Furihata mengakumulasi seluruh keberanian yang ada dalam diri untuk menatap sepasang manik heterokromia yang memandangnya datar. Ia terhipnotis, baru menyadari kata-kata Akashi memiliki efek magis. Menalar hal yang Akashi coba sampaikan. Furihata termenung menghayati setiap kata-katanya dan makna dari pendar mata dwi warna yang memandangnya lekat.

Furihata tahu dirinya selama ini pengecut. _Hell_, jika gurunya membentak bertanya sembari melayangkan cambuk berupa penggaris besi sepanjang empat puluh sentimeter, ia duluan yang mencicit ketakutan. Jika disuruh menghadapi lawan-lawan kuat dalam pertandingan basket, ia memilih bertukar posisi dengan seniornya atau ditaruh di _bench. One on one_ dengan Kagami atau salah satu seniornya saja dia tidak berani.

Tapi, ketika melawan Akashi saat itu sungguh lain perkara. Ada desperasi untuk meraih kemenangan. Bahkan jika ia hanya menjadi pion tidak berguna untuk memperlambat langkah sang emperor satu detik saja, walau ngeri menggeluti hati, ia mau melakukannya. Bahkan ketika Aida riko memvonis ia tidak mampu berkutik lagi karena energi telah habis, Furihata terhenyak di bangku menumpah-ruah segenap emosi, meluruh airmata dengan pengecutnya—menurutnya—pada Kuroko yang setia mendengarkan. Selebihnya, ia hanya duduk di _bench_ berusaha menyemangati sekuat tenaga mereka yang bertanding di lapangan.

Namun ketika mereka menang, sejujurnya hal yang terakhir diingatnya adalah objek afeksinya.

Mungkin semua ini bermula karena gadis yang disukainya semata. Dilanjutkan dengan ia mencintai basket dan mengasihi kawan-kawan setimnya. Oh …_ OH!_ Kelereng identikal berpupil laksana kucing itu membulat lucu, mencerah terharu, menatap sarat harap pada Akashi.

"Kau akan menyesal karena membuatku lama menunggu, Kouki." Akashi membalikkan badan, menyembunyikan kurva misteri di bibirnya.

"He-heeeei! Kukira kau mengajakku main basket, bukan memerintahku untuk jadi mainan hiburanmu!" panik Furihata yang beranjak untuk mengejar Akashi dan mencoba merebut bola basket darinya—menepis harapannya yang sempat melambung namun kembali mengempis.

Di antara sekian banyak orang hidup di muka bumi, mengapa harus Akashi Seijuro yang mengerti dan secara implisit memuji dirinya?—Furihata gagal memahami, tapi ia berterimakasih—dengan meladeni Akashi dalam sesi _one on one_ yang sadis tidak manusiawi.

Furihata yang berulang kali megap-megap kewalahan melawannya, luput menyadari Akashi yang tertegun ketika Furihata akhirnya tersenyum gembira karena berhasil menyentuh bola meski hanya seujung jari. Ini pertama kalinya Furihata tersenyum padanya—tidak secara langsung namun ukiran sederhana di wajah tanpa keistimewaan itu menyenangkan untuk dipandang.

Maka ketika Akashi membaca pesan dari relasi bisnis sang ayah, disimpannya lagi ponsel dalam saku mantel. Bermain basket bersama Furihata, itulah opsi yang Akashi pilih untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** Kuroko no Basket **_**fanfiction**_

**.**

**Koraeru Koto Dake ga, y****ūki**** Janai**

**(Just bearing it all, it's not courage)**

**.**

_**By**_** : Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

**.**

Kemarin lusa, sepasang pemuda yang bertolak belakang itu berhasil membuat imitasi ring basket. Serahkan pada Akashi untuk menjadikan ranting yang panjang dan cukup fleksibel untuk dipuntir lalu ujung satunya dikaitkan pada dahan pohon yang lebih kokoh—tinggi pohon bukanlah masalah berarti baginya. Sisa sepanjang hari hingga Akashi harus pergi _meeting_, kemudian besoknya, dihabiskan dengan bermain basket atau berlatih.

Furihata mengakui Akashi adalah pelatih yang baik dan bisa memberikan solusi atas kelemahan pula celah dalam permainannya—mengesampingkan sisi sadistiknya, arogansi, dan _bossy_-nya. Belajar bermain shogi melawan Akashi—seenaknya memerintah Furihata memelajari shogi—yang jelas Furihata tahu dia bukanlah lawan sepadan dan jelas kalah total. Dia harus bersabar dengan ketidakmanusiawian _emperor_ satu itu, pula membiasakan diri dengan seringai jahat atau tepatnya senyum ala Akashi yang sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan hal baik dari sisi manapun.

Akashi membantu Furihata mengerjakan proyek akhir semester pelajaran eksak yang memusingkan agar mereka bisa bermain basket tanpa terbebani. Integral trigonometri, aljabar, geometri, benzena dan turunannya, membantunya menghafal anatomi tubuh manusia dan sistem kingdom biologi, bahkan—

"Shintarou menembakkan bola basket dengan massa 600 gram ke ring setinggi 1,80 meter dengan kecepatan 2 meter per sekon. Berapakah energi potensial dan kinetik yang terjadi pada bola basket?"

Sebelah alis terangkat diikuti kerutan samar menggurat di dahi yang diseraki surai-surai sewarna bumi. "Kenapa ada Midorima di soal Fisika?"

"Jawab saja. Itu soal yang amat mudah, Kouki." Akashi melakukan _bounce-pass_ cepat pada Furihata. "Rumusnya?"

Furihata sempat gelagapan karena mencoba mengingat-ingat hal-hal yang Akashi ajarkan padanya sembari menangkap bola. "Energi potensial itu massa dikali gaya gravitasi dikali ketinggian. Sementara energi kinetik itu satu per dua dikali massa dikali kecepatan dikuadratkan."

"Satuannya?"

"Uhmmm _… joule_?"

Untuk sesaat mereka hanya melakukan _chest-pass_ ringan.

"Bagus. Hasilnya?"

"Sebentar—" Furihata mendribble bolanya sambil mengalkulasikan perhitungannya. "Energi potensialnya 2,16 dan energi kinetiknya 2,4 _joule_?"

"Benar." Akashi mengangguk, pandangannya ringan pada Furihata. Sebelum menyadari ponselnya bergetar.

"Yeah! Aku mengerti sekarang." Furihata melonjak girang lalu melewati Akashi untuk melakukan _shoot _pada ring buatan mereka. "Terima kasih, Akashi!"

Akashi menyakukan ponsel usai membaca pesan yang menandakan bahwa ia bisa segera memulai rapat jajaran direksi sebagai pemimpin tertinggi. Agak lama di taman itu, menemani Furihata yang konstan lugu untuk menunggu.

.

#~**~#

.

Sama seperti kemarin, Furihata membawa bola basket, tiba lebih dulu dari Akashi. Setibanya kawan yang juga selalu menunggu, ia bercerita penuh semangat bahwa Aida Riko memuji kemajuan permainan basketnya. Akashi mendengarkannya dengan tenang, kemudian merendahkan bahwa Furihata masih tidak bisa merebut bola secara sempurna darinya, yang akan Furihata tanggapi dengan dengung lirih ia akan berjuang lebih keras.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mereka bermain basket _one on one_. Sesuai permintaan malu-malu menjatuhkan harga diri Furihata yang Akashi enggan akui cukup merenggut napasnya, Akashi memberikan banyak arahan untuk Furihata—yang cukup tanggap dan berjuang untuk memenuhi instruksi Akashi—sedikit mengingatkannya akan Kuroko.

Kini Akashi mengerti alasan kenapa tim Seirin bisa menjadi juara satu liga Winter Cup, determinasi, dedikasi, serta perjuangan mereka walaupun harapan padam akan menyala kembali. Sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki yang lain, namun dipelajari oleh tim-tim yang telah kalah dari mereka.

Furihata menggelepar kelelahan, berusaha mengatur sistem pernapasannya. Sekujur badannya pegal-linu, dan ia bersin-bersin kencang. "Aaah, susah sekali melewati _defense man to man_-mu, Akashi."

Akashi menyiratkan geli menghinanya lewat pandangan mata. "Terlalu cepat sejuta tahun untukmu melewatiku, Kouki."

"Sejuta tahun…" Furihata mengurut keningnya yang terasa pening. "…yeah, dengan perbedaan sejauh matahari dan Pluto, rasanya bahkan kecepatan cahaya saja tidak cukup bagiku untuk melampauimu."

"Kau benar. Rumus kecepatan cahaya?"

"L sama dengan L0 dikali akar satu dikurang V per C!" refleks Furihata menjawab.

Ada sedikit tarikan di sudut bibir _sang emperor_. Ia tampak puas—yang bagi Furihata kelihatan puas karena telah berhasil menyiksanya lahir-batin. Akashi menghampiri Furihata, mengacak rambut coklatnya perlahan. "Tepatnya V per C dikuadratkan, Kouki. Aku beli minuman dulu." Kemudian beranjak pergi.

Akashi tidak melihat Furihata yang membelalakkan mata terkejut karena aksinya barusan, terpaku kaku ditinggal olehnya.

Pemuda pewaris tunggal seluruh aset kekayaan keluarga Akashi itu membeli minuman di sebuah gerai kopi dan kudapan ringan, posisi yang strategis karena terletak di tepi perempatan jalan dan ramai disinggahi pembeli. Di depannya adalah sepasang kekasih yang berkasih-kasih dengan mesra, mengiritasi matanya. Beruntung Akashi cukup sabar untuk tidak menusuk mereka dengan gunting dalam saku mantelnya.

Tidak lama setelah menerima uang kembalian dan membawa dua minuman hangat di gelas karton, Akashi kembali ke taman. Sepanjang perjalanan tak menghiraukan hawa panas dari kedua gelas minuman, menyadari salju turun kian lebat, ia bergegas kembali ke taman.

Sesampainya di taman, dilihatnya Furihata sedang duduk bersandar pada bangku reyot, mendongakkan kepala—membiarkan salju menghujani wajahnya—menatap kelabu awan-awan semendung abu. Perlahan Akashi mendekatinya, menempelkan segelas karton minuman hangat—Furihata berjengit karena pipinya yang sangat dingin ditapaki salju tersentuh benda hangat.

"Oh, terima kasih, Akashi." Furihata menerima gelas yang disodorkan padanya.

"Sudah tahu kau flu, malah tetap bermain salju."

"A-aku baik-baik saja," sergah Furihata jengah. Berusaha menutupi diri yang salah tingkah—karena tangan Akashi terangkat lagi untuk menyentil keras keningnya lalu membersihkan wajahnya dari butir-butir kapas es—dengan menenggak minumannya. "Sa-sakit, Akashi—oh! Ini coklat panas? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku suka—"

"—aku selalu tahu—"

"—ya, karena kau selalu benar." Furihata tertawa kecil.

Akashi menekan perasaan yang menggelitik dalam dadanya dengan meneguk espresso miliknya sembari mendudukkan diri. Perasaan aneh ketika melihat sepasang mata seperti anak kucing itu membulat persis kelereng. Dugaannya benar, hampir kebanyakan orang pada umumnya menyukai coklat panas—dan Furihata termasuk orang biasa pada umunnya.

Sungguh, orang satu ini terlalu biasa-biasa saja.

Sesaat keheningan yang nyaman melingkupi keduanya. Furihata yang sadar secara tidak langsung Akashi mengawasinya kini sudah terbiasa. Benar-benar mengejutkan. Siapa mengira ia akan duduk satu bangku bersama siswa teladan sekaligus MVP basket nasional tanpa mati ketakutan? Jika dulu ia diberitahu bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini bersama Akashi, sumpah Furihata tidak akan percaya sedikit pun.

Furihata tersenyum lesu. "Kau pasti menganggapku bodoh karena sudah berhari-hari terlewat, tapi masih menunggu di sini," cetusnya.

"Benar." Akashi menyesap espresso-nya. Membiarkan Furihata melihat seringai dinginnya. Gesturnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak keberatan dengan apapun yang akan Furihata ceritakan.

Furihata meneguk sekali, menghirup napas dalam, lalu memulai penuturannya tentang objek afeksinya.

"Namanya Amaha Miu. Setahun lebih tua dariku—seniorku waktu di_ Chuugakou_. Dia cantik dan baik sekali. Rambutnya warna merah muda agak keunguan, matanya berbinar lembut, senyumnya indah. Dulu aku selalu dibuli, dia yang selalu melindungiku." Jeda sejenak. "Dia punya klub namanya Nukobu, klub ekstrakulikuler untuk merawat hewan-hewan yang terluka. Nanti setelah sembuh dikembalikan ke habitat asalnya. Amaha-_Senpai_ maniiiis sekali, terutama ketika sedang mengasuh binatang-binatang yang selalu jinak padanya.

"Tahun keduaku di _Chuugakou_, aku baru tahu ternyata Amaha-_Senpai _bekerja di maid cafȇ bernama Dolce. Terlebih dia juga siswi teladan di sekolah. Banyak sekali yang menyukainya. Butuh waktu bagiku untuk memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Amaha-_Senpai_—ketika upacara kelulusan. Mengingat banyak yang suka padanya, dan betapa sempurnanya Amaha-_ Senpai_ …"

Akashi menarik napas. Sedikit dalam. "Kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu, dan dia minta syarat darimu."

"—ya, kalau aku jadi yang terbaik dalam suatu bidang—mengingat aku ini biasa-biasa saja dan pengecut—dan aku masuk ke tim basket Seirin."

"Kau akan menagih janjinya." Entah sejak kapan espresso terkecap sepahit ini di lidahnya.

"Begitulah. Amaha-_ Senpai_ sudah menungguku selama dua tahun. Makanya, aku menunggu berhari-hari seperti sekarang tidak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan dia yang telah menungguku." Furihata mendongakkan kepala pada langit suram yang mengatapi mereka. "Toh, dia melakukan semua ini untukku juga. Mengingat aku bodoh, biasa-biasa saja, pengecut … bisa dibilang ini latihan untukku juga agar pantas bersama dengannya."

Akashi menelisik ekspresi asing yang melumerkan ketakutan Furihata menjelma kelembutan saat memikirkan Amaha Miu, mungkin jika awan dapat bergumpal telah terimaji sosok gadis manis sempurna di memori Furihata.

Di tempat yang tidak seorangpun akan mengonsiderasi untuk singgah ketika musim dingin menggelar kuasanya, tatkala menjajak senja yang tak dapat meraja, Furihata seorang diri yang menjadi fokus atensi Akashi, berkonsentrasi memandang langit gelap berabu seakan merahasiakan rindu-dendam terdalam.

Sepasang mata heterokromatik itu menatap datar, menjustifikasi, ketika setitik melankolia merambat dari manik yang mencuri warna bumi musim panas. Seperti duka akan terpatri sana selamanya, kendati sebenarnya berakhir amat cepat karena diseka oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku cengeng, 'kan, Akashi?"

"—ya. Bodoh." _– untuk apa kau menangisi seseorang yang belum tentu memikirkanmu?_

"Tapi, terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku."

"Meski aku berpikir bahwa semua itu konyol, Kouki?"_ –karena kau merugi meski setia menanti._

"…u-ukh . " Furihata mengerlingnya, diliputi hesitansi. Agak surut ekspresi leganya melihat tanggapan Akashi yang amat datar atas kisah seputar objek afeksinya yang entah mengapa baru sekarang terasa memalukan. "Terserah padamu saja. Setiap orang punya pendapat berbeda-beda dan tidak bisa digugat."

Furihata menanti hingga hampir letih, sementara Akashi membaca dari mata hati si pemuda melalui jendela coklat jernih berpupil kecil yang ditoreh pedih.

Mungkin Akashi mulai sadar bahwa Furihata memosi diferensiasi dalam sudut personanya. Mengalihkan atensi dari degupan anomali dalam dada, Akashi menyesap habis espresso miliknya. Meremas gelas karton, melempar sampahnya dengan_ shoot_ diinisiasi perfeksi pada gentong sampah yang nyaris kosong tak jauh dari posisinya duduk.

Furihata berdecak kagum. Akashi bergeming tak menanggapi—karena skeptis menyelinap laksana kabut tipis dalam hatinya dengan teramat senyap.

"Ayo _one on one_ lagi, Kouki."

"Tu-tunggu, Akashi … coklat panasku belum habis."

"Jangan buat aku menunggu."

"A-a-ampun! Sebentar kuhabiskan dulu—"

—selanjutnya, ketika Furihata tersenyum padanya lagi kendati terkapar kelelahan karena berhasil mencegat langkahnya yang meragu sepersekian sekon, Akashi mencoba mengenyahkan halusinasi asa bahwa besok Furihata akan menanti kedatangannya.

Kedatangan Akashi Seijuro.

_Bukan siapapun._

.

#~**~#

.

Sudah dua minggu terlewati. Belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan pujaan hati seseorang yang setia sekali menanti. Furihata tetap bersabar seperti seorang lelaki sejati, menunggu sepenuh hati.

Tapi sembari ditemani Akashi.

Akashi tidak lagi frekuentif melontarkan hinaan, tak lagi merendahkan, mengenai persistensi keloyalan Furihata menanti gadis tersebut. Katakanlah pemuda yang kondisi fisiknya—tak hanya jasmani pula rohani, mengalami degradasi. Bila ia memerintah—karena Akashi selalu benar—Furihata agar berhenti menanti dan melupakan gadis itu, kemudian Furihata tiada sanggup mengelak dari keabsolutan perintahnya maka pemuda identikal kucing itu tidak akan datang lagi ke taman sepi bersalju ini.

Itu berarti, menghilangkan kesempatan untuk sebuah pertemuan.

Emperor ini menampik hal tersebut. Ia tidak menghendaki mereka tidak dapat bertemu lagi. Furihata egois. Begitu pula Akashi—untuk kepentingan pribadi yang ia sendiri berhenti memikirkan alasan dari pertanyaan 'mengapa'.

"Uhuk—kau tidak mau main _one on one_ denganku, Aka—uhuk!"

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebut namaku tanpa terbatuk?"

"Maafkan aku, Aka—" Bersin kencang.

Dahi yang diseraki surai magenta itu berkerut. Urat-urat yang bersilang kini samar berkedut. "Dan bisakah kau tidak bersin ketika memanggilku, Kouki? Menjijikkan."

Remaja lelaki yang berusia lebih tua beberapa bulan merogoh saputangan di saku mantelnya. Cepat-cepat mengelap lendir yang mengalir dari indera penciumannya, menciut ngeri tatkala tatapan tajam manik heterokromik mengawasi pergerakannya. Menjernihkan kerongkongannya yang terganjal oleh reak, ia berkata dengan suara sengau karena flu. "Maaf…" Matanya menyiratkan tanya yang belum dijawab karena diinterupsi oleh bersin juga batuknya.

"Hm. Tidak menyenangkan _one on one_ dengan orang sakit," jawab Akashi acuh tak acuh. Maniknya mengerling mata menyerupai ranggasan daun kering musim gugur. "Aku menunggu urusanku, terserah padaku, bukan?" Jeda.

Pandangan tanya Furihata berikutnya. Akashi mengedikkan bahu secara kasual. "Entahlah. Sampai urusanku dengan relasi bisnis keluarga selesai."

Furihata membuka karbondioksida bertemperatur cukup rendah. Sebelum sempat satu kata terucap melayangkan tanya—

"…karena aku mau menunggu di sini."

Takjub, heran, terkesima sang penunggu dibuatnya.

"Kau tidak akan rubuh mendadak bila aku tidak ada, 'kan?"

Gelengan kepala. Senyum yang bergetar di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Akashi menginjak tunas asa di celah nuraninya yang menaruh harapan bahwa sapuan merah muda di tulang pipi tirus Furihata disebabkan olehnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan cenayang. Kau terlihat bodoh." Akashi berdiri, menepuk ringan bagian belakang mantelnya dari serpih salju. "Aku beli minuman dulu." Lantas ia berlalu.

Ganti Furihata tertegun. Apa memang ia seperti buku terbuka dan mudah dibaca—mengutip perkataan Akashi sebelumnya? Atau memang pemuda penganut absolutisme itu yang punya bakat sebagai paranormal? Tapi bila dipikir-pikir, tidak ada hal normal tentang Akashi Seijuro.

Suara serak nan sengau di taman tertimbun salju mendesau. "Kenapa—" _–kau menunggu di sini, Akashi?_

(Akashi bisa saja menunggu rapat direksi atau apapun itu urusannya dengan relasi bisnis keluarganya di suatu tempat megah nan mewah, bersama entah siapapun orang untuk menemaninya di tempat yang teramat hangat. Tapi kenapa Akashi memilih di taman lenggang sepi untuk menanti?)

'…_karena aku mau menunggu di sini.' _

Semuanya terasa hangat—panas bahkan. Langit bergemuruh riuh ditelan pusara kegelapan.

Furihata jatuh pingsan.

.

#~**~#

.

Akashi menunggu di gerai kedai kopi yang menjerang espresso dan coklat panas, berjarak dua antrian tepat di belakang sepasang kekasih yang bergandengan mesra dan saling merangkul berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya cuaca. Pemudanya tipikal protagonis _manga shoujo_ yang harem, cowok terlalu baik hati dan perhatian ala ksatria berkuda putih yang meluluhkan hati para gadis. Tidak beda jauh dengan si gadis yang merupakan _heroine film shoujo—mary-sue_ sejati. Yeah, mereka saling salah tingkah entah karena apa. Pemandangan laksana drama-drama khas opera sabun itu menandangkan perasaan untuk lagi-lagi melempar gunting pada sepasang kekasih di depannya.

Ia bisa saja menyerobot antrian tanpa menimbulkan kerusuhan—takkan ada yang melayangkan protes lantaran terlalu takut pada aura mengintimidasinya. Pula ia berasumsi jika tidak segera kembali, Furihata bisa saja mati kedinginan karena menunggu—

—oh, ya. Menanti gadis sialan itu.

Akashi akan menanti, sedikit lebih lama, seperti Furihata—

Insan muda-mudi dimabuk cinta, persis di hadapannya, berciuman. Lalu terpisah malu-malu dengan wajah merah padam menyaingi rambut krimson seseorang.

—oke, lupakan niatnya barusan.

Akashi menghela napas pendek. Tanpa dosa dengan aura diberkati sepasang mata heterokromatik yang meruncingkan siratan yang mampu menggetarkan siapapun, tenang ia melampaui kekasih yang berkasih-kasih nista, lancang, dan laknat di hadapannya. Berbicara pada kedai untuk mendahulukan pesanannya—yang segera menuruti permintaannya tanpa memedulikan protes dari _customer_ lain.

Bergegas Akashi angkat kaki dari stan minuman tersebut. Dengan dua tangan membawa minuman seperti biasa. Ia tidak menyumpahi pasangan barusan, hanya ia berekspetasi untuk tidak pernah melihat mereka lagi yang mengumbar kemesraan di muka publik—_public display of affection_.

Bagi Akashi, afeksi bukanlah ketika seseorang mendeklarasikan cinta pada orang yang dicintainya di depan khalayak umum. Afeksi bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dipertontonkan, karena andaikan iya maka patut diragukan keseriusannya dalam mencinta. Afeksi adalah suatu dunia kecil yang ibaratnya jagat raya maha luas, dunia yang dibuat oleh dua eksistensi semata tanpa interferensi presensi atau influensi pihak lain.

Secara teoritis, Akashi mengerti. Tapi secara realistis, ia gagal paham bentuk cinta macam apa yang selalu dipuja-puja kaum muda. Jadi, jangan tanyakan mengapa ia mempunyai perspektif tentang afeksi yang ironi dengan personanya, sungguhlah romantis.

Akashi memasuki taman bersalju sepi. Tidak ada sapaan namanya yang terpotong suara bersin atau batuk laknat menyebalkan. Hanya ada Furihata yang pucat di kaki bangku panjang, meringkuk kaku.

Minuman yang dibeli terlupakan begitu saja. Akashi berlari menghampiri Furihata, merengkuh pemuda yang terkulai kuyu. Sekujur tubuhnya dingin, atau hati emperor muda yang mendingin. Kontra dengan kening dihamburi helaian coklat, yang tangan menyentuhnya serasa disengat suhu tinggi menyebabkan Akashi menahan gemeretak gigi sendiri. Temperatur tinggi. Furihata demam parah.

"Kouki…"

Akashi memang tahu Furihata cepat atau lambat pasti akan kolaps. Tergugu dengan lugu menunggu seseorang yang kedatangannya saja belum tentu. Didera angin dingin, menanti seorang diri, pula ia memforsir Furihata untuk bermain—berlatih—basket dengannya, bermain shogi, atau memaksanya belajar menuntaskan tugas-tugas proyek akhir semester. Memberitahu Furihata untuk berhenti menunggu hanya membuang waktu, sia-sia saja, untuk hal satu ini kesetiaannya persisten.

Akashi melepaskan mantel dan syalnya—lalu memakaikannya pada Furihata untuk menghangatkan pemuda itu, ceruk lehernya merasakan hawa panas dari kening yang menjadi sanggaannya. Digendongnya Furihata. Tidak dipedulikan kakinya tersaruk salju yang laun menebal. Sesampainya di tepi jalan, Akashi mencegat taksi lalu memerintah supir untuk membawa Furihata ke unit gawat darurat rumah sakit terdekat.

Furihata menggigil hebat kendati tubuhnya dibungkus erat. Akashi menggengam salah satu tangannya yang dingin dalam genggaman, sebelah lengan memeluk protektif pemuda yang menggigil erat-erat. Bergumam berulang kali, menahan golak amarah.

Sial. Sial. Andai saja Furihata tidak egois—tentu Akashi yang bilamana tidak turut egois pasti akan menotis.

"Kau bodoh, Kouki. Tolol. Idiot."

Jika saja atensi Akashi tidak terpusat pada Furihata semata, bisa saja ia menoleh ke belakang menembus jendela bening taksi. Pasti menemukan eksistensi baru berjalan memasuki spasi sepi dirinai salju—dunia kecilnya dengan Furihata.

"Kouki..." Ulasan senyum sendu. Secantik salju yang menjuntai dari tepi ranting, jatuh menjumpai bumi dengan rapuh. "Ya, tentu saja … bagaimana aku bisa berharap kau masih menungguku?"

Siluet seseorang datang, memeluk eksistensi asing tersebut.

.

#~**~#

.

"Akashi! Tunggu dulu! Hei, presentasi belum selesa—"

Pintu dijeblak terbuka. Akashi masih berpakaian formal memacu langkah menyusuri koridor serba berlapiskan marmer peach bernuansa sephia. Tak menghiraukan panggilan panik rekan bisnis ayahnya itu. Sigap melesat dari buruan sekuriti yang menguber-ubernya bak ia adalah seorang kriminal buron terwahid masa itu.

Ia menyelinap keluar melewati _exit._ Turun menuju _basement_, tergesa menaiki mobil _Red Sporty Lamborghini automatic_ miliknya, mengendarainya dengan kecepatan seekstrim film_ box office_ aksi Hollywood.

Ketika presentator dari pihak investor sedang mempresentasikan proyek brilian mereka, Akashi yang bosan menerima pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dari Ibunda Furihata. Memberitakan dengan panik bahwa ketika tadi ia dan suaminya pergi makan siang ke kantin setelah semalaman menunggu putra mereka untuk siuman, perawat tidak ada _shift_ saat jam makan siang, sekembalinya mereka Furihata telah raib dari kamar rawat-inapnya.

Kemarin memang Akashi memboyong Furihata ke rumah sakit. Menggunakan ponsel salah satu _point-guard_ Seirin itu untuk mengabari orangtuanya. Ketika orangtuanya datang ke rumah sakit dengan panik karena baru mengetahui kondisi anak mereka, keduanya amat berterimakasih pada Akashi.

Berdasarkan cerita kedua orangtua Furihata—sebelum Akashi berpamitan untuk pergi menyelesaikan urusan bisnis keluarganya, putra mereka sering pergi pagi pulang malam karena ada latihan basket. Keduanya tidak tahu-menahu tentang si anak semata wayang yang menunggu seseorang hingga jatuh sakit.

Karena itulah Akashi tidak menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Berkata ambigu bahwa ia kebetulan menemukan Furihata pingsan di taman. Tidak berbohong, namun tak sepenuhnya mengungkap kejujuran.

Akashi cermat mengelabui kejaran sekuriti melalui spionase mobilnya, banting setir, salip kanan-kiri, kecepatan tinggi, mengerem mendadak—bahkan kendaraan pribadinya saja dapat memanuver _ankle break_, berputar-putar di beberapa blok di kota untuk menghilangkan jejak. Setelah berhasil mengelabui para pengejarnya, barulah berkendara menuju suatu tempat yang ia yakin Furihata pasti ada di sana. Memarkir mobilnya di parkiran terdekat, mengunci aman mobilnya, Akashi bergegas menapaki jalan dalam langkah-langkah panjang memasuki taman.

"Ha-ha—Aka—cuh—shi!"

Mengesampingkan gelombang kelegaan yang semula memacu adrenalin menyetir gila-gilaan seperti tadi ala pembalap, Akashi memasang ekspresi datar. Menyengatkan_ death glare_ pada makhluk yang dengan laknat memanggilnya sambil bersin nista. Dihampirinya orang yang membuat banyak orang cemas karena kondisinya.

Furihata bergetar ketakutan karena mendadak menemukan sosok asing Akashi seperti waktu pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Dingin. Semakin mundur, mundur, ia jatuh terduduk di bangku. Menundukkan kepala, seakan ada telinga kucing imajiner kuyu terlipat.

Pemuda yang melarikan diri dari rumah sakit itu terlonjak, mengeret ngeri tatkala bangku reyot berderak dilubangi gunting. Bangku reyot berderit mengenaskan. Sekujur tubuh merinding disebabkan oleh sang _emperor._ Sepasang mata hetrokromia menghunjam tatapan mematikan. Sentilan kencang di dahinya meresapkan pedih, sebabkan Furihata merintih.

"Ma-ma-maafkan a—"

"—jelaskan."

Sebelah tirai yang di sudut mata tergantung airmata, mengintip takut pada hunjaman tatapan menginterogasi lawan bicaranya.

"Ha-hah?"

"Kau kabur pasti ada alasannya."

Jeda sesaat.

"Be- … benar." Sepasang mata coklat itu terbuka, sayu nian. Memelas. "Bi-bisakah ki-kita bicarakan ba-baik-baik?" gelagapnya, takut.

Akashi mundur untuk menghempaskan diri di sebelahnya, menyakukan kembali gunting saktinya. Furihata menghembuskan napas panjang, sesak melesak sistem pernapasannya yang dipenuhi harum khas orang di sebelahnya.

"A-aku terima SMS dari Amaha-_ Senpai_."

Manik magenta dan emas itu melirik tajam. Furihata meneguk saliva dalam-dalam—mengetahui inilah perintah absolut Akashi dari matanya untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"Di-dia bilang a-akan datang ke sini, si-siang ini."

"Mendongaklah ke langit."

"E-eh?" Furihata memiringkan kepala, tidak mengerti. Tapi ia menuruti instruksi Akashi. "La-langitnya gelap sekali…"

"Benar. Siang kapan yang dia maksud? Tanggal berapa, hari apa, bulan apa, tahun berapa, eh? Berikan spesifikasi waktunya."

"Se-sekarang, dia bilang—"

"Sekarang versi dia itu belum tentu sama denganmu, Kouki."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kau masih saja persisten?" Akashi melayangkan tatapan datar, lebih dingin dari terpaan angin. "Aku tahu kau sadar bahwa mungkin kau dipermainkan olehnya."

"…"

"Setidakistimewa apapun kau, tidak mungkin kau seidiot itu tidak menyadari seseorang tak mau menemuimu, dan membuatmu menunggu sekian lama—sampai kondisimu seperti sekarang."

"…"

"Kau kehilangan harapan."

"…"

"Kau menyia-nyiakan dirimu."

"..."

"…dan di sinilah kau, masih menunggu. Apa kau sebegitu dungu, Kouki?"

Furihata menundukkan kepalanya. Pasrah. Tanpa melihat secara riil, Akashi tahu ada bulir bening yang mungkin akan mengalir. Tapi tidak. Tangan orang ini meremat serat-serat seragam pasien rumah sakit, kemudian menatapnya. Ada determinasi ditilik dari mata yang menghimpun emosi negatif layaknya lemah, takut, berduka.

"Sekali ini saja. Jika dia tidak datang—" Akashi ingin menertawakan Furihata, lucu sekali suaranya tidak menggelombang getar bahkan mengintensi kesungguhan, "—aku akan melupakannya. Sungguh."

Kelereng identik dengan pucuk-pucuk pinus yang berkaca, lurus memandang manik refleksi senja. Sunyi. Siratan non-verbal yang tak kuasa dilisankan.

Remaja yang akan menjejaki usia legal dewasa itu melepaskan jas armaninya. Melemparkannya pada lawan bicaranya yang kikuk menangkapnya. Wajahnya menghangat—mungkin karena wangi khas seperti yang tempo hari ia hirup—atau hidungnya memerah karena produksi lendir di indera penciuman meningkat.

"Pakai itu."

"Aka—ha-ha—"

"—jangan berani kau bersin atau batuk di jasku, Kouki."

"—ukh." Furihata patuh mengeratkan jas pinjaman, menulis catatan mental dalam benaknya untuk tidak sekalipun bersin atau batuk di pakaian keterlaluan mewah ini. Membenamkan wajahnya pada jas yang berkerah, menyembunyikan dirinya yang malu. "Te-terima kasih." Mengatasi kecanggungan—dan ketakutannya yang perlahan surut, ia melirih, "Maaf."

"Kalau kau benar menyesal, ikut denganku."

"Ke-kemana? Ka-kau tidak akan menemaniku bertemu Amaha-_Senpai_?"

"…kemudian melihatmu bermesraan dengannya?" Akashi melirik Furihata, dingin. "Tidak."

Kesalahan kalkulasi. Wajah Furihata mememerah parah—dan sepertinya karena Akashi yang melambungkan harapan akan naiknya status relasi Furihata serta tambatan hatinya. Akashi mengumpat gadis sialan itu.

"Ka-kalau begitu, ke-kenapa Akashi mau menunggu di sini?"

Entah kenapa, pertanyaan sederhana itu membuat Akashi tercenung. Terlebih ketika Furihata melayangkan pandangan bingung.

"Karena aku mau." Akashi berdiri, datar menatap butiran salju yang turun setingkat lebih deras. "Jangan campuri urusanku."

"…ma-maaf."

"Ikut denganku. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu hanya untuk kembali melihatmu naas tergeletak di salju."

Furihata menahan dentang abnormal jantungnya. "Ba-bagaimana kalau nanti Amaha-_Senpai_ datang?"

"Sejam-dua jam tidak akan membuatnya pingsan."

"Di-dia gadis, ka-kasihan kalau se-sendirian, Akashi—"

"—sejam-dua jam tidak setimpal dengan sebulan, setiap hari dua belas jam bahkan lebih menunggu. Sendirian. Kesepian. Seharusnya dia mengerti itu."

Furihata ingin membantah. Ia tidak menunggu sendirian. Ia tidak menanti apalagi kesepian. Selama ini ada Akashi. Dan fakta yang ingin dilontarkannya itu memalu pilu dirinya laksana terhantam palu godam. Seribu bahasa terdiam, Furihata mengikuti Akashi yang terlebih dahulu melangkah keluar dalam bungkam.

"Ka-kau ti-tidak akan membawaku kembali ke ru-rumah sakit, 'kan, Akashi?" Furihata menelusuri punggung tegap yang terbalut kemeja merah tanpa ada kerutan sedikit pun.

"Akan lebih baik kau ikut denganku untuk beli minum. Daripada kutinggal sendiri kau seperti kemarin."

"O-oh…" Sekelebat memori terbit dalam ingatan. Ekspresi dari airmuka keruhnya sedikit mencerah. "Te-tempat biasa kau membelikanku co-coklat panas?"

"Benar."

"Jauh—uhuk—kah tempatnya?"

"Tidak. Jangan batuk."

"Kau akan pesan espresso lagi, Aka—ah-ha-ha—"

"Ya. Sssh. Jangan berani-berani kau bersin di jasku dan gagal menyebut namaku—"

"—u-uhuffh. Maaf, hidungku gatal. A-ah, aku tidak akan bersin di pakaian semahal ini. Ra-rasanya uang jajanku satu tahun pun belum cukup me-_laundry_ jas i-ini bila sampai terkena ingus."

"Jangan _laundry_. Belikan yang baru."

"Ti-tidak! Mana mampu aku membelikanmu yang baru, Akashi."

"Jangan bersin, kalau begitu."

"Kalau begitu, ke-kenapa kau berikan jasmu padaku? Kau tidak kedinginan, Akashi?"

"Aku sehat. Kau sakit. Siapa yang lebih membutuhkan?"

"Kau."

"Bodoh."

"Ta-tapi ini mi-milikmu, Akashi."

"Aku tidak akan meminjamkan, bila kau ingat memakai mantel saat kabur tadi."

"A-aku baik-baik—"

"—kau sakit. Hipotermia. Demam. Flu. Batuk."

"—ka-kau pinjamkan padaku, bagaimana kalau kau ketularan, Akashi?"

"Kusalahkan kau, Kouki."

"Heeee?! Aku kembalikan—"

"Pakai itu, atau kuseret kau ke rumah sakit."

"…o-oke."

Furihata menundukkan kepala, lesu sarat kekalahan. Benar-benar kaisar yang tidak akan kalah di segala sektor. Tapi ia tidak akan memaki atau merutuki Akashi. Dia mengangkat kepala, mulanya hendak menatap punggung tegap yang kokoh nan tegar. Tak dinyana mata dwiwarna itu mengerling lunak—geli menginisiasi sinisme khas Akashi—padanya, merenggut pasokan udara di sekitarnya.

Akashi menyayangkan kenapa baru sekarang ia mengajak Furihata untuk menemaninya membeli minuman di kedai. Jika benar ia cenayang dan masa depan dapat ia terawang, Akashi akan mempersuasi—memaksa—Furihata untuk mengikutinya beli minuman seperti bayang-bayang.

Keduanya berkonversasi ringan. (Tepatnya, Furihata akan menggumamkan sesuatu yang didengar seksama oleh Akashi untuk ditanggapi dengan hinaan atau merendahkan—tapi tidak menyinggung hati si pemuda berjulukan Chihuahua itu . Dan cara pandang mata mereka itu yang inginnya rahasia, tapi ternyata sia-sia. Mereka saling tahu, lega karena hal itu.) Berjalan bersisian, dan hanya ada mereka.

Sesampainya di kedai, Furihata tertawa kecil—Akashi jelas terlihat kesal karena pelayan yang menjaga kedai merona berseri melihat kedatangannya lagi. Beberapa kali datang dengan pesanan yang sama. Mungkin pelayan itu jadi besar rasa, menerka bahwa Akashi datang karena menyukainya.

"Coklat panas dan espresso, 'kan? Silakan ditunggu, akan segera saya siapkan!"

Terpaan napas terlampau hangat menerpa sisi telinga Akashi—menyebabkan flagel halus di seluruh tubuh pemuda penyuka tofu itu meremang.

"Cewek itu naksir padamu, Akashi," bisik Furihata.

Menahan hentakan yang menggeliat di dasar perut. Putaran bola mata bosan. "Perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Ke-kenapa? Dia cukup manis."

"Bukan tipeku."

"Uhmm … tipemu pasti perempuan bermartabat dan elegan. Seperti bangsawan?"

Akashi melirik Furihata yang tampak berpikir untuk menerka-nerka kriteria perempuan kesukaannya. Kedekatan ekstrim. Ia tidak mencoba menjauhkan diri—karena Akashi egois. Bagaimana Furihata mampu menerka apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Tepat."

Iya, Furihata benar. Andai perempuan. Bermartabat, elegan, selayaknya bangsawan, tiada dihinggap skeptis Akashi akan mempersuasi si gadis untuk ikut dengannya menguasai dunia.

_Bukan persona ordinari. _

Gadis yang sesekali mencuri pandang pada Akashi, berusaha meracik pesanan kedua pemuda itu sebaik-baiknya. Memalingkan wajah, salah tingkah tatkala tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Akashi seolah dirinya tertangkap basah—yang menatapnya datar pula risih.

Furihata tertawa pelan. "Dia jadi agak ceroboh, dari tadi tidak berhenti melirikmu. Manis sekali!" pujinya dengan suara rendah.

Akashi baru akan menanggapi bahwa tindak ceroboh si gadis itu mengimpresi bodoh—tapi pujian Furihata untuk si peracik minuman jauh lebih bodoh, namun fatal ketika ia menatap Furihata. Mendadak ia berkeinginan untuk mencungkil bola matanya ketika menyadari realisasi perkataan Furihata tepat di hadapan matanya.

Pemuda pengagung absolutisme itu menyesali opsinya untuk berpaling ke arah berlainan.

"Hei, kau mau beli apa?"

"Se-seperti yang kemarin."

"Oke."

"Kau akan menemuinya?"

"..be-begitulah."

Ah, mereka lagi. Pasangan yang memamerkan kemesraan di muka publik—terima kasih pada mereka Akashi tidak lagi berniat mencungkil mata Furihata yang memerhatikan gerak-gerik gadis peracik espresso. Si pemuda mengorder pesanan mereka, gadis itu menggandeng lengannya—terbalut dalam mantel tebal yang tidak perlu ditanya pun pasti itu milik kekasihnya.

"Se-seperti yang kemarin itu—"

"—ja-jangan ingatkan aku. Aduh."

"Ma-maaf, habis kau imut sekali, Miu—"

"Be-berhe-hnnh—ah—ti! I-ini tempat—hmmfpp, u-umummhfh!"

Ya Tuhan, dosa apa Akashi pada-Mu sampai-sampai dirundung sial bertemu pasangan bodoh dibutakan hormon terus-menerus? Apakah Kau hendak menggerus imannya dan membuatnya mempraktekkan hal tersebut pada orang lugu di sampingnya?

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menerjang kekasihnya dalam ciuman panjang memabukkan. Akashi hendak merogoh gunting di sakunya—ia selalu menyimpan untuk berjaga-jaga pada segala situasi. Tapi, ada Furihata yang berbudi jauh lebih luhur ketimbang dirinya—tentu tidak akan mengizinkannya membidik nyawa seseorang dengan gunting semata.

"A-Amaha … _Senpai_?"

Sunyi.

Si gadis yang bibirnya membengkak akibat ciuman itu melepaskan paksa kekasihnya, menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Matanya yang berkabut, terbelalak terkejut menatap lurus pada pemanggilnya. Mimiknya total berubah gelisah.

"Ko— … —uki?"

Sepasang gelas karton berisi espresso dan coklat panas, bercampur terjatuh, melumerkan salju. Merembas ke seluruh penjuru.

"A-aku—" Furihata tergugu.

Akashi tidak memedulikan kerugian dari minuman yang meluncur lepas dari genggaman tangan Furihata. Pemuda itu linglung, airmukanya dikeruhkan bingung. Kali ini pemuda yang biasa menemani Furihata itu masih mencerna sirkumstansi _absurd_.

"Kouki…" Suara gadis itu, Amaha Miu—Akashi ingat karena Furihata sudah menginformasikannya secara cuma-cuma, lembut nan keibuan sekali. Tipikal feminin, rapuh.

"Ma-maaf, sa-salah orang—" Pupil itu mengecil, menyembunyikan kolong langitnya di balik serakan helai anak-anak surai. Satu kaki dijadikan pivot, memanuver gerakan memutar tajam, Furihata berlari.

"Tunggu, Kouki—!" Amaha mencoba mengejarnya.

Akashi mendecih, tidak sempat menaruh atensi pada pasangan laknat yang biasanya menguras kesabaran dirinya. Tak bergeming, refleks intuitif mengejar Furihata yang lari menembus hamburan dahsyat salju—mendahului pujaan hati orang yang dikejarnya . Di ujung trotoar, siluet samar terblokir kabut berbelok memasuki taman. Akashi mengejarnya, tak menghiraukan langkahnya tersaruk partikel-partikel putih bersuhu rendah.

Furihata tersandung entah apa. Dia terpelanting jatuh. Wajahnya tenggelam dekam salju. Dingin. Dingin sekali. Tapi panas. Hatinya. Pelupuk matanya. Badannya. Panas. Panas sekali. Lara mendera duka, bermanifestasi semua luka meluruh jadi airmata yang melelehkan kristal-kristal es. Dingin. Dingin sekali.

Tersedu-sedan. Tidak berdaya. Kepalan tangannya meninju bukit kecil es di sisi kepala. Sekali lagi. Pukul. Cakar. Cengkeram. Meremas kuat-kuat membuat buku-buku jarinya mati rasa membeku.

Akashi bergeming menyaksikan Furihata menangis sedih.

Jari-jemarinya menemukan tumpuan padat. Bangku yang reyot. Sasaran pelampiasan amukan perasaan Furihata yang tak terbalaskan. Ditinju. Dipukul. Dicakar. Dicengkeram. Frekuensi kekuatan kian melemah. Ujung-ujung kuku dan kepalan tangannya tersayat, struktur permukaan bidang bangku reyot itu tak beraturan, melukai tangan pemuda malang ini. Tapi masih saja terseguk tangis, meninju, memukul, mencakar, mencengkeram tiada habis-habis. Erangan frustasi terkaum miris.

"KOUKIII!"

"Miu, jangan! Sebentar lagi akan badai salju. Kita harus berlindung—"

"KOUKIII!"

Derap langkah sedramatis lakon India. Atensi Akashi konstan tersentris semata pada sosok naas di hadapannya.

Sosok itu mengangkat kepala. Bening menyedihkan, ditarik gravitasi bumi meluruhkan gumpalan salju. Ia hendak meninju bangku, sekali lagi—

"KOUKI!" Suara lembut itu kian dekat.

Mimpi buruk. Ini mimpi buruk.

Kepalan tinju beku terayun—

"Kouki."

—ditahan. Tangan lain hangat menyelimuti tangan yang beku akibat lelah menunggu.

Sebenarnya, siapa yang dilumerkan oleh siapa? Singa dengan elegansi dingin emperor dilumerkan chihuahua kecil penakut?

Siapa yang dilelehkan oleh siapa? Presensi sarat arogansi terlingkupi perfeksi absolut dilelehkan oleh eksistensi ordinari yang memiliki secercah tulus afeksi?

Siapa yang diluluhkan oleh siapa? Furihata yang tergugu lugu untuk menunggu hingga hampir beku, diluluhkan Akashi yang menyisipi selarik hangat afeksi di sisinya menemani?

Ada darah di sela tautan jemari mereka, merintiki tumpukan material dingin. Amis menguar memuakkan terendus ruang penciuman mereka.

"Miu, selesaikan semuanya besok saja. Besok! Kita harus kembali—"

"TIDAK BISA!" histeris falsetto khas gadis. "KOUKI! Ma-maafkan aku—"

Tangan yang seterluka hati pemiliknya, menepis tangan yang menghangatkannya. Furihata beringsut, jatuh-bangun, susah payah. Jas yang dipinjamkan padanya dionggokkan dekat bangku tempat mereka biasa duduk berbincang hingga di langit kelabu muncul sekilau bintang.

"Kau lari dari kenyataan," tandas Akashi. Stoik terpahat di wajahnya. "Lari yang tak ubahnya seperti pecundang."

Napas yang terengah-engah tersedak tangis.

"Kau tak berani menghadapi realita yang sebenarnya kau sadari jauh-jauh hari akan terjadi." Akashi menghunjamkan tatapan merendahkan pada Furihata yang mengais-ngais salju, berusaha lari dari belati berkarat berupa lontaran aksara sang emperor yang menerornya.

Angin mengibas atmosfer berat. Puncak musim salju merentangkan klimaksnya. Rinai salju menderai tokoh-tokoh di panggung dunia terkecil berlatarkan taman tersepi untuk selama ini setia menunggu.

"Pe-pergi—uhuk … UHUK!" parau Furihata. Giginya bermelutuk. Tampangnya carut-marut seperti pengecut terburuk yang malang terbatuk-batuk.

"Kouki, maukah kau dengarkan aku dulu?" Dikomparasi dengan dingin suara Akashi yang mengintimidasi, suara gadis ini selembut dayu-dayu halus salju.

"Tidak. Pe-pergi—!" Lebih serak. Bersin kencang. Lelehan lendir di hidung diseka dengan tangan bernoda darah, meninggalkan saputan merah di atas bibir yang bergeletar membiru. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri—"

"Ini takkan terjadi jika kau tidak egois dan mendengarkanku. Aku selalu benar. Aku absolut. Kau lupa itu." Seringai menghina. Gelimang mata berwarna merah dan emas."Kau lari laksana pengecut sejati, Kouki."

"—kalau begitu—" Pemain basket tim Seirin, _point-guard _bernomor punggung dua belas, bangkit perlahan. "—a-aku yang pergi."

Akashi statis. Tangannya tersimpan di sisi tubuh, tersauh dingin peluh, airmata seseorang berlabuh, dan darah tersepuh. Mata heterokromatiknya terpancang pada siluet itu yang tak sadar telah membuatnya luluh.

Eksistensi yang tertatih, memunggungi yang selalu ditunggu dan selalu menemani. Lari seperti pengecut sejati.

Memasuki bulan baru, lembaran lalu almanak dirobek. Badai salju terlebat sepanjang musim dingin.

Untuk pertama kali, Furihata menerjang hujan salju, beranjak pergi terlebih dahulu.

Kemudian, Akashi berbalik mengarungi hamparan salju—tak menunggu.

.

#~**~#

.

Keesokan harinya.

Apalah yang menyihir Akashi untuk menginjakkan kaki kembali di taman tersepi ini, Akashi tidak mau tahu.

Apalah yang menghipnotis Furihata untuk menjejakkan kaki lagi di taman tersunyi ini, Furihata meragu karena tahu.

Akashi menghentikan langkah yang karena tak percaya sampai hampir terjerembab, Furihata mematri kedatangannya dalam pandangan sembab karena suatu sebab.

"…ha-hai, Akashi."

Hunjaman pandang kalkulatif manik heterokromatik. Tersirat asumsi.

"…du-dugaanmu benar." Mengesah lelah. "Aku menunggu." Furihata memutuskan kontak mata. "Amaha-_Senpai_ akan datang, menjelaskan semuanya."

"Untuk memanipulasimu agar percaya pada dustanya?" frontal Akashi, kentara sarkastik.

"E-entahlah. Semalaman ia meneleponku berulang kali dan mengirimkan SMS padaku. Bilang akan menungguku di sini apapun yang terjadi, sampai aku datang dan mendengarkan penjelasannya."

"Harusnya kau tidak usah datang."

Secarik pengertian dari Furihata yang memahami ambiguitas Akashi. "Yeah. A-aku tahu, satu hari menunggu tidak seberapa dibandingkan satu bulan." Hembusan napas panjang. "Tapi, aku … aku memikirkan perkataanmu kemarin."

Akashi duduk di posisi biasa—di sisi Furihata. Memindai selongsong melompong taman mereka yang kosong. Khidmat mendengarkan.

"Semua yang kaukatakan kemarin, sepahit apapun kedengarannya, benar." Sedepa jeda. "Sejak lima hari aku menunggu Amaha-_Senpai_—pertemuan ketiga kita, aku sudah sadar saat itu mungkin Amaha-_ Senpai_ tidak akan pernah datang. Mungkin dia bosan padaku. Mungkin dia tidak pernah serius dengan janjinya—hanya pemanis masa kekanakan dulu seorang kakak pada adik. Mungkin dia tidak benar-benar melihatku sebagai seorang lelaki.

"Lalu aku menunggu. Terus menunggu."

Ada _logic error_. Kalau Furihata sudah menyerah, kenapa masih menunggu?

Akashi tidak menginterupsi kekhusyukan Furihata yang berkisah penuh penghayatan.

"Aku sering membayangkan berbagai macam hal. Dari kebahagiaan jika bisa berpacaran dengan Amaha-_Senpai_, sampai skenario terburuk aku patah hati dan terpuruk. Yang terakhir itu membuatku mual, perutku mulas memikirkannya. Maka aku melarikan diri—jalan pintas mengharap masalah lekas tuntas. Seperti kemarin, lari dari kenyataan tidak ubahnya pengecut sejati."

Sepasang mata semerah saga, pelupuknya membengkak, berkantong mata hitam—menatap Akashi lamat-lamat.

"Kau pernah bilang aku tidak sepengecut itu—"

Furihata tersenyum lemah pada Akashi yang terkejut—tak menyangka Furihata masih mau tersenyum untuknya, alasan utama Akashi tetap di taman menemani Furihata—kendati urusannya di Tokyo bisa dibilang sudah selesai.

"—nyali keberanianku tidak seciut itu. Aku tidak mau lari seperti kemarin, a-aku ingin berani, mencoba tegar menghadapi semua yang terjadi. Ka-karena kau selalu benar—dan sejauh ini memang se-selalu benar—" Suaranya melirih, "makanya … a-aku percaya padamu, Akashi."

Furihata memantapkan determinasi dan merengkuh konfidensi yang dikonsiderasi akibat dimosi oleh Akashi.

Konfesi kepercayaan padanya, menyebabkan Akashi merasakan palung hatinya berdenyar. Tidakkah Furihata menyadari efek pengakuannya pada Akashi?

Tapak langkah asing bergema perlahan di taman. Seseorang menginvasi spasi privasi mereka. Kedua pemuda itu menoleh pada sang interuptor. Amaha Miu. Di kejauhan, kekasihnya menunggu bersandar pada dinding—mengawasi seksama. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Halo, Kouki."

Akashi menelisik ritmikal ekspresi Furihata. Gagal menemukan alasan, kenapa Furihata dengan konyolnya malah memaksakan senyum yang mengiritasi mata Akashi?

"Hai, Amaha-_Senpai_."

"Kau … sudah baikan?"

"Ti- … tidak."

Tentu saja tidak. Gadis bodoh. Orang apa yang sakit, kabur dari rumah sakit karena telah menunggumu selama sebulan hingga terjangkit penyakit, dan kau patahkan hatinya, lantas kau bertanya apa dia sudah baik-baik saja setelah semua yang kaulakukan padanya? Idiot. Akashi mendengus pelan.

Amaha melirik pada Akashi. Terpana—pertama kalinya melihat seorang pemuda tampan beraura regal emperor dengan surai membara dan mata heterokromatik yang mengintimidasi. Bergidik ketakutan, terlebih ketika tatapan dingin menghunjam padanya. Dia menggeliat tidak nyaman, dimainkannya jemari sendiri yang berkeringat dingin.

"Se-sebelum kita menyelesaikan masalah—" Amaha menatap Furihata memelas—mata membulat berkaca-kaca dan membuat pemuda tersebut meluluh, "—bisakah kita bicara berdua saja?"

Gadis bersurai ungu muda itu merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat ketika pandangan menjustifikasi Akashi menindas mentalnya. Hampir menangis saking takutnya. Siapa dia? Bagaimana bisa Kouki-nya mempunyai relasi dengan orang seperti dia?

Akashi mengerti bahwa konversasi ini adalah privasi. Dia tidak keberatan, cukup puas melihat gadis itu yang jelas terpesona kini berganti menjadi ketakutan absurd kepadanya. Tak melisankan apapun, Akashi beranjak hendak memberikan keduanya kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

"Ti-tidak."

Tarikan di lengan jas Armani hitamnya menginterupsi langkah tenangnya, Akashi mengerling orang yang menghentikan tapaknya. Furihata mencengkeram serat-serat pakaian terbaiknya, menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Akashi mendengus sinis. "Ini masalahmu, Kouki."

Furihata berjengit. Dia menatap Akashi—tatapan yang menjatuhkan harga diri sendiri dan menyenangkan Akashi. "Ka-kau tidak akan menemaniku menemui Amaha-_Senpai_?"

_De javu. _

Akashi merasakan getar menjalar dari tangan yang meremas jasnya. "…kemudian melihatmu berlaku bodoh seperti berbaikan dengan orang yang membuatmu jadi setragis ini?" satir Akashi melirik tajam presensi laknat baginya. "Tidak."

"Ti-tidak bisa dibilang berbaikan. Me-menyelesaikan masalah, kau bisa jadi mediator—"

"Jangan jadi pengecut. Selesaikan masalahmu sendiri." Akashi akan melenggang bila Furihata tidak menarik jasnya lebih kencang.

"Ku-kumohon—" Mata kolong langitnya itu memendar harapan terjujur buncah desperasi, "—aku mau kau di sini, Akashi."

Kejujurannya meretakkan ego sang emperor. "Kau berani memerintahku, eh?" gertaknya, nyaris geram.

"Bu-bukan!" Furihata menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Aku ingin—"

"Katakan, kenapa aku harus di sini, Kouki?" Akashi membalas pandangan Furihata, intensitasnya mengesan cekam nan seram, sekaligus ekspetatif.

Furihata menenggak saliva, menghirup napas dalam. Pandangannya nyalang, mencari alasan. Ia hanya ingin Akashi di sini, memastikannya untuk tidak berlari lagi bak pengejut sejati. Tepat ketika pandangannya jatuh pada ring basket yang mereka buat, asa bersemi lagi di hati.

Sepasang mata bersitatap. Tiada lagi presensi lain eksis di dunia mereka.

"—ka-karena kau sendiri yang bilang kau mau di sini, bukan?" Tergesa Furihata menarik napas, "kau selalu benar, kau tak akan menyalahi perkataanmu sendiri. Jika iya, berarti ka-kau tidak a-absolut."

Angin mendesir mengangkangi sunyi.

Butuh kontrol diri yang luar biasa untuk Akashi melepaskan cengkeraman lemah Furihata di pakaiannya, menyentil keras kening yang diseraki surai coklat, kembali duduk di bangku. Perasaan hangat tak tertafsirkan menyelimuti relung hati. Mengisyaratkan dengan gestur tubuh, Akashi akan menepati perkataannya.

Amaha yang tersepi kedinginan ditiup angin, membisu tak mengerti. Inginnya menasihati Furihata untuk tidak pengecut bergantung pada orang lain. Namun ada ikatan tak kasat mata, transparan tapi nyata, menautkan sepasang pemuda di hadapannya. Dia tidak ada dalam dunia mereka. Terabaikan sempurna.

Ganti Furihata berdiri menghadapi pujaan hati yang selama ini ditunggu. Amaha dapat melihat balutan perban bernoda obat antiseptik dan baluran desinfektan di tangan kanan mantan juniornya. Tangan yang hendak menghancurkan sandaran bangku reyot dikeriyapi salju. Sorot matanya berbeda, terdapat binar yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya di mata menyerupai pupil kucing—begitulah dia menyukai Furihata Kouki seperti kucing kecilnya.

"Amaha-_Senpai_."

Suara yang lemah. Tapi berbeda dari yang dulu Amaha ingat. Gadis itu membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku … a-aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kouki."

"Kenapa?" Betapa parau nan sengau suaranya. "A-aku tahu … mungkin kau tidak akan menepati janji, tidak mengingatnya, atau bahkan tidak merasa itu adalah janji—"

"Tidak, tidak—" Rambut ungu muda itu terayun ketika pemiliknya menegakkan tubuh, menghela guguran material es. "Setahun lalu, aku benar-benar akan menepati janjiku. Aku terus menunggumu, Kouki. Aku beberapa kali mengajakmu jalan-jalan bersama, tapi kau menolak. Kau tidak menghubungiku cukup lama. Kau selalu sibuk … sibuk dengan basket dan timmu. Liburan pun kau ikut _camp training_ basket. Kau tidak punya waktu luang, dan jika kita mengobrol pun selalu saja kau membicarakan basket dan tim Seirin—seolah tidak ada bahan obrolan selain dua hal itu."

Furihata termenung. Benarkah?

Airmata berderai dari sepasang mata indah. Gadis itu menyeka airmatanya, mencoba mengontrol isaknya tatkala mengingat penderitaannya sepanjang tahun ini.

"Ta-tapi, bu-bukankah itu permintaan Amaha-_Senpai_ sendiri? Agar aku jadi nomor satu di satu bidang yang aku mau—kau meminta hal itu karena aku, 'kan?" tanya Furihata tidak mengerti.

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak memintamu melupakanku, atau menomorsatukan basket yang bahkan bola itu tidak hidup dan hanya permainan." Gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangan untuk memblokir wajahnya. Menangis terisak-isak. "Aku tidak mengerti basket, Kouki … tidak sama sekali. Aku kesepian. Kau berubah terlalu banyak. Aku … aku—" Amaha mengusap airmata yang menggarisi pipinya, "—tahu kau lebih mementingkan basket dan teman-temanmu saat itu—sampai sekarang, mungkin kau yang lupa janjimu. Kau tidak ingat aku. A-aku tahu dan semua itu membuatku menderita." Tangan mungil berjemari lentik merambat, meremas mantel tepat di atas dadanya. "Kau tidak tahu hatiku terluka … kau tidak mengerti, Kouki."

Baru juga hatimu terluka. Coba lihat Kouki, kau mencabik-cabik dirinya, menyayat-nyayat hatinya. Akashi menghela napas pendek, terlebih tatkala melihat Furihata statis persis prasasti. Tunggu. Jadi, selama ini gadis Amaha itu mencintai Furihata Kouki? Gerahamnya menggemeretak, menahan gemelutuk gigi. Akashi mengepalkan kapalan tangannya.

"Ke-kenapa tidak bilang? A-aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, Amaha-_Senpai_," Furihata melipur gadis itu dengan menghampirinya, menyentuh bahu mungil digerai rambut ungu muda. "Ka-kau yang ingin aku berubah jadi lebih ba-baik lagi."

Menjijikkan. Opera sabun murahan. Sepasang mata heterokromatik berputar bosan. Berbanding terbalik dengan ruas jari-jemari yang memutih dan kuku menyayat kulit telapak tangan, likuid krimson mengalir pelan.

"Ya, aku ingin. Tapi bukan berarti aku berkeinginan kau meninggalkanku karena suatu bidang yang kaukuasai. Bukan demi bidang seperti basket, tapi harusnya untukku, 'kan?"

Merepotkan. Perempuan dan kompleksitas mereka. Akashi mengerjapkan mata sekali, nyaris menguap tidak berminat.

"Lalu, datang dia—"

"—yang membuat Amaha-S_enpai _jatuh cinta padanya," Furihata tertawa miris mengasihani diri, "tepat ketika Amaha-_Senpai _sedih karena perubahanku."

Furihata tercekat ketika sepasang kelereng ametis berkilau menatapnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kouki…" bisikan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak langsung bilang padaku Amaha-_ Senpai_ membatalkan janji kita dan mencintai dia?" Nada frustasi yang menuntut penjelasan. "Jika kau melakukannya, tidak akan berlarut-larut, tidak akan begini jadinya." Tatapan tiada daya yang menyesakkan sang _heroine shoujo_. "Apa kau sengaja menyiksaku, Amaha-_Senpai_? Mungkin aku membuatmu menderita setahun ini, dan sekarang kau membalas—"

"Ya Tuhan, tidak begitu, Kouki!" pekik Amaha sedih. "Aku memang menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja. Aku takut jika aku jujur akan menyakitimu yang sudah berjuang keras—walau tidak demi aku lagi. Sebenarnya, aku takut begitu tahu kau ternyata menagih janji. Aku bingung dan tidak berani. Jika bukan karena dia—" kekasihnya, "—aku tidak tahu apa aku masih punya keberanian menemuimu. Aku terus mengulur-ulur waktu. Sekali waktu aku datang kemari, kau tidak ada." Hari yang sama ketika Furihata kolaps.

Gadis itu terseguk tangisnya, menggelengkan kepala perlahan. "Aku tahu dari dulu kau tidak pantas disakiti, Kouki. Aku tidak mau melakukannya, tapi semua yang aku perbuat … bodoh. Bodoh sekali aku. Ma-maaf—"

Furihata menarik senior kesayangannya di _Chuugakou_ dulu pada dekapan menenangkan. Sesakit hati apapun ia pada kelakuan Amaha, nurani lelakinya akan luluh melihat gadis secantik ini menangis karenanya. Canggung sekaligus lembut menepuk-nepuk bahu mungil terbalut mantel terlampau longgar.

"Tapi yang Amaha-_Senpai_ lakukan … menyakitiku," lirih Furihata jujur, "sangat."

"Ma-maafkan aku … aku minta maaf, Kouki."

Furihata mendongak pada langit abu-abu. Gadis ini yang disukainya sejak dulu, pujaan hatinya, panutannya, mengisakkan maaf memohon penyesalan membumbung sampai langit kelabu yang mereraskan salju. Ia tidak bisa membalas perlakuan gadis itu yang membuatnya menderita—karena Furihata terlebih dahulu membuatnya menderita.

Jika saja Furihata menghiraukan Amaha, mungkinkah ia sekarang akan menikmati berkasih-kasih dengannya? Gejolak tidak nyaman mengagresi hati. Furihata tidak menyukai pemikiran tersebut. Kenapa? Bukankah ini yang dari dulu ia harapkan?

Aura toksik terkuar dari balik dinding menguras bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Furihata berjengit takut melihat pelototan kekasih mantan senior yang sedang dipeluknya. Lelaki mana tidak cemburu melihat objek afeksinya dipeluk atau memeluk orang lain?

Furihata lekas melepas Amaha. Bibirnya bergetar mengedutkan senyum. "Sudahlah, _Senpai_. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Amaha terperangah. "Be- … benarkah?"

"Iya. Jangan sedih lagi. Aku juga minta maaf." Furihata berbesar hati. Tidak sadar senyumnya semenyakitkan orang sakit gigi.

Gadis yang lebih tua setahun dari Furihata itu menyeka airmatanya. Terkikik perlahan. Dielusnya pipi Furihata—mengakibatkan rona mendebui tulang pipi tirus yang semula pucat. "Kau terlalu baik, Kouki. Dan untuk yang lalu, biarlah berlalu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi, maafkan aku, ya?"

Senyum manis yang selalu terkenang di benak itu membuat Furihata cukup lega. Dia mengangguk singkat. Intuisinya membisikkan bahwa persentase hawa kecemburuan meningkat hingga menembus seribu persen.

"Terima kasih, Kouki." Amaha berjinjit, mengecup pipi yang dingin disapa sepoi angin. Tersenyum manis padanya, terkikik pelan melihat Furihata salah tingkah dan meretas jarak.

"U-uhm—" Furihata menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal, "—su-sudahlah, _Senpai_. Itu pacarmu memelototiku."

Amaha menoleh ke belakang, Furihata membelalakkan mata—tidak memercayai indera pengelihatannya melihat sekerjap mata aura toksik lenyap. Dia kembali menatap Furihata. "Dia cemburu padamu—sebenarnya dia sangat baik hati. Lain kali, akan kukenalkan kau padanya."

"Tentu." Furihata memaksakan senyum.

Pemuda itu merelakan cinta pertamanya, pergi dari hadapannya—dari hidupnya. Gadis yang selama ini menahta hatinya. Orang pertama yang sempat memproteksi dan menyayanginya. Amaha melambai ceria padanya sekilas lalu berlari-lari kecil menyongsong kekasihnya, meninggalkan mantan objek afeksinya dengan sorot mata kosong.

Ruang pandangnya memburam, sosok yang dikasihinya blur. Tetes-tetes melankolia berguguran dari lanskap kolong langit. Furihata merosot ke atas salju. Tak dapat dipungkiri seberkas kekecewaan menggenangi hati, terlebih melihat seniornya menghampiri kekasihnya dan mereka berpelukan.

Bangku reyot berderit. Tapak kaki menjejaki salju menggema di taman. Langkah kaki yang familiar di ruang pendengarannya. Seseorang berdiri di hadapan Furihata yang tergugu lugu, memaksakan bibirnya mengurvakan lengkung yang tak mencapai mata.

"Kau terlihat bodoh. Jangan paksakan untuk orang lain, tersenyumlah untuk dirimu sendiri."

Senyum gagal luluh-lantak. Orang ini yang dapat membaca persona ordinarinya semudah membaca buku terbuka. Orang yang sama berlutut di hadapannya, menyentil keras keningnya, implikasi realita yang menyakitkan.

"Kau pengecut. Kenapa tidak kaukatakan kau tidak ingin melihatnya bahagia bersama orang lain?" Tangan hangat orang itu mengangkat dagunya. Memaksa mereka bersitatap. Ibu jari mengoles amis darah di garis pipi berpadu airmata—menggerus jejak ciuman gadis sialan itu.

"Jika kau tegar, kau akan merelakannya tanpa menangis. Jika kau berani, kau akan menghentikannya kembali pada kekasihnya."

Sang emperor menginjak semena-mena hati objek afeksinya yang tinggal puing-puing.

"_Koraeru koto dake ga, y__ūki__ janai, _Kouki_." _

Akashi menjerat Furihata pada dekapannya erat-erat. Serakah buncah kuasa melumat bibir yang bergetar, disisipi dingin permukaannya. Lengan kanan Akashi melingkar di sepanjang pinggang hingga punggung yang kurus terbalut piyama. Tangan kirinya menyelinap ke tengkuk yang dingin, menekan pada sudut miring kepala bersurai coklat yang halus di telapaknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Lihai dengan keterampilan yang entah darimana ia dapatkan, lidah pemuda berambut merah itu menari membasahi bibir yang memandatkan nalarnya. Merasakan teksturnya yang kenyal membumbungkan segala kontrol diri Akashi. Mahir mengintrusi kedalaman basah teramat hangat yang tak pernah dijamah, mengeksplorasi segala isi, mengabsen jajaran rapi gigi, menggoda organ lunak kaku yang semula konstan kelu. Ketika indera pencecap mereka bertemu, erangan mengepul bersama kabut tipis karbondioksida dan tautan saliva.

Furihata meletakkan kedua tangan di dada terbalut pakaian formal, refleks mendorong Akashi yang sadis merebut napasnya. Ciuman sempat terlepas, lidahnya panas terjulur dengan saliva tergantung bebas. Wajahnya amat memanas. Jantungnya bertalu-talu memalu rongga dada hingga terasa kebas.

"A-Aka-hmpph—ngh!"

Akashi tidak membiarkan Furihata meretas jarak, direngkuhnya pemuda itu lebih kuat hingga keseluruhan tubuh mereka saling melekat, menghirup wangi anomali yang adiktif baginya. Tangannya berekspedisi liar di sekujur tubuh, menyingkap hamparan kulit hangat terekspos, menggodanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan sensualitas, menerbitkan seringai ketika mendengar lenguhan. Furihata dalam pelukannya, dicium sarat intimasi untuk menyuratkan aksara rahasia yang takkan Akashi katakan bila responnya hanya sia-sia.

Taman sepi mengerti jalinan detik kini terhenti.

Furihata hampir berhasil melayangkan tangan untuk meninju Akashi—entah terinjeksi energi darimana untuk melakukan hal ini. Mungkin insting alamiah makhluk hidup yang terperdaya situasi berbahaya. Akashi membloknya, memiting lengan Furihata ke belakang punggung—membuat pemuda itu menggeliat kesakitan. Menggigit bibir Furihata yang membengkak merah, kemudian dikecup lembut sepenuh hati oleh Akashi.

Kapasitas maksimal volume paru-paru kian kembang-kempis, membuat keduanya berhenti berciuman dengan untaian saliva tipis. Furihata memanfaatkan kesempatan itu meloloskan diri dari sergapan Akashi untuk kesekiankali, lekas berdiri.

Furihata terengah-engah. Penampilannya luar biasa bagi Akashi. Tampang berantakan, mata berkaca-kaca ketakutan, bibir sehat memerah setelah berciuman, wajah merona kepekatan.

Kedua kali Furihata Kouki terbirit-birit berlari pergi. Seperti pengecut sejati, tidak berani menghadapi gejolak absurditas afeksi yang sesungguhnya selalu bersemayam di lubuk hati. Sayup-kemayup suara itu lembut menghalau riuh-ripuh salju menjangkau ruang pendengarannya.

Akashi meludah anyir darah. Bibirnya masih basah. Ditinggalkan sepengecut itu anehnya dia tidak marah. Mata heterokromatiknya tertuju pada satu arah.

Pada satu eksistensi oposisinya.

Furihata Kouki mungkin akan selamanya pergi dari hidup Akashi Seijuro.

Toh Akash tidak bodoh. Dia tidak akan menunggu tergugu. Akashi tidak sudi menyia-nyiakan waktu.

Akashi beranjak pergi, tidak melayangkan pandang pada bangku reyot yang dinaungi ranggas rerantingan, tidak menatap ring basket buatan, atau memindai taman.

Taman di musim dingin tidak pernah sesunyi ini sebelumnya.

_._

"_Jangan membuatku lama menunggu, Kouki." _

**.**

_**Owari **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

***dogeza* sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena tidak menepati janji update. Ini hasil revisi—karena yang kemarin kan harusnya **_**two short shots**_**, jadi meledak words. Chapter ini saja sampai 10k. padahal idenya simple. *pijat jidat***

**Sejujurnya saya kesulitan mengarakterisasikan Akashi dan Furihata secara canon, dan menginteraksikan keduanya tanpa OOC kebangetan. Tapi gagal. *telen espresso* Sungguh, lagi saya mohon maaf. Orz**

**Amaha Miu itu bukan OC. Dia adalah salah satu chara **_**mary-sue**_** sejati yang nyinetron maksimal—IMO nih—di lightnovel/anime Mashiro Iro Symphony. Mungkin saya jadi disrespek bukan hanya karena ke-mary-sue-annya, tapi gegara cowoknya yang plinplan khas anime shoujo—duh siapa nama si cowok harem ini. **

**Untuk yang membaca sampai sini, Anda tidak salah baca. Fic ini tamat, yay! *digebuk* serius. Saya suka cliffie yang kayak gini. *diinjek* Terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk mereka yang berkenan RnR/faves/alerts/follows.**

**Untuk RnR yang tidak puas dengan ending ini, oh plis jangan laknat saya. *sungkem dalem-dalem* saya sudah menyiapkan **_**alternate ending**_** di **_**chapter**_** berikutnya. Silakan dibaca, bila tidak suka juga, ya sudahlah. :") *diinjek***

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Saya mohon maaf karena tidak menepati janji, tidak update tepat waktu. *dogeza***

**Terima kasih untuk apresiasi RnR semua di chapter sebelumnya. *ojigi* saya mohon maaf untuk kesalahan di chapter lalu. Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya. ;)**

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, cliché, typo(s). **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Hari ini musim semi. Langit biru tiada batas tepi. Satu entitas ordinari berdiri dengan kaki menjejaki tanah sarat hesitansi. Semilir angin merekahkan kehidupan yang sempat mati suri.

Kentara terlihat dia sedang menanti.

Orang bodoh mana yang ingin menanti kendati tengah menderita alergi musim semi?

Dia menduduki keping-keping memori, masih menanti di taman sepi.

Akashi Seijuro dari jauh diam-diam mengawasi.

Kekecewaan kian mengendapi hati. Yang ditunggu tak jua datang ke sini.

Lantas Furihata Kouki beranjak pergi.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** Kuroko no Basket **_**fanfiction**_

**.**

**Koraeru Koto Dake ga, y****ūki**** Janai**

**(Just bearing it all, it's not courage)**

"**Special : Alternate Ending"**

**.**

_**By**_** : Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

**.**

"_Kantoku_, Kagami-_kun_ mengirimiku SMS."

"Oh, ya? Di mana si Bakagami itu, eh?"

"Kagami-_kun_ dapat masalah dan membutuhkan bantuan. Dia ada di taman."

"Tsk. Merepotkan saja. Pergilah ke sana dan bantu dia selesaikan masalahnya, Kuroko-_kun_. Ah, Furihata-_kun_, tolong temani dia dan pastikan dua orang itu tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh."

"Ba-baik, _Kantoku_!"

Furihata mengikuti Kuroko, kedua pemain tim basket Seirin itu tergesa menyusuri trotoar berdasarkan petunjuk yang disampaikan Kagami via pesan singkat.

Semusim telah Furihata lalui, sudah dia lewati, tanpa Akashi. Tetapi bayang-bayang dirinya tak terpungkiri, masih tersimpan di hati.

Spionase besar perempatan jalan tak sengaja ia pandang. Refleksinya di cermin menggelembung karena efek cermin cembung. Tampangnya menyedihkan, benar kata Fukuda dan Kawahara. Sesuram waktu terakhir kali mereka menemuinya saat tahun baru. Furihata sudah lama berhenti menangisi afeksi yang kandas—atau orang lain bermata heterokromik entahlah, tapi hatinya pedih dilanda hampa tiada limitasi. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya berubah. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin—awal musim dingin lalu—dia melangkah ke Kombini bersama kedua sahabatnya, tertawa ceria berpatungan untuk menyantap es krim.

Sayup-sayup terdengar riuh pertengkaran. Kuroko melesat mendahuluinya melewati palang pembatas taman. Furihata terhenyak dengan pemandangan yang tertera dalam ruang pandangnya.

Taman di musim semi. Air mancur yang memercikkan air ke seluh penjuru, berkilau diradiasi sendu matahari. Hari ini adalah puncak musim semi. Furihata mengetahui dari pepohonan Sakura yang rimbun, diterpa angin menyerbak banyak kelopak.

Di dekat sebuah bangku reyot bernaungkan rimbun sakura yang melesakkan sesak dalam dada, _Kiseki no Sedai_ bersama Kagami. Aomine sedang meributkan entah apa bersama Kagami, Kise menertawakan tingkah kekanakan mereka, Murasakibara menggiling makanan dengan gigi, Midorima menasihati—mengomeli—kedua pemuda yang cukup mirip itu dengan petuah-petuah memicu emosi.

Sebuah bola basket menggelinding ke dekat kaki—

"Oh, Tetsu! Kau bawa pengiring lagi?"

"Mine-_chin_ juga ada Sacchin."

"Satsuki itu berbeda, Murasakibara! Siapa itu yang ponselnya berisik?"

"Maaf, punyaku. Oh! _Email_ dari _fans_!"

"Boleh pinjam guntingnya, Mido-_chin_?"

"Tidak. Ini _lucky item_-ku."

"Jadi ada masalah apa, Kagami-_kun_?" Kuroko mengulum senyum, mengingat ponselnya menerima SMS dari seseorang yang ia yakini semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ menerima SMS dari orang yang sama.

"Aku perlu kau untuk setim denganku melawan mereka. _Three on three_! Dan aku harus melawan Aomine!"

Dan sudah Kuroko duga, fokus Kagami pasti jatuh bukan pada si pengirim pesan, melainkan pada anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu sendiri.

"Ah, ayo kita setim lagi, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi!"

—Furihata memungutnya. Tidak ada Akashi.

Kuroko berpretensi menghela napas lega. "Kukira masalah apa. Mau main basket di mana?"

"Di sini saja," jawab Aomine yang sedang menguap malas, ibu jarinya memosi sebuah ring basket di cabang dahan tertinggi pohon yang menaungi mereka. "Ada _ring_ basket. Mungkin pebasket jalanan suka main di sini."

Furihata mencengkeram bola dalam genggaman, menatap pahit imitasi ring basket itu. Sekelibat sosok pembuat ring itu melintas di benaknya. Entah berapa lama ia terpaku di tempat, Kuroko memanggilnya. Menyampaikan bahwa mereka akan bermain 3 on 3, dan Furihata menjadi wasit. Furihata tergagap menyanggupi—luput menyadari Kuroko menyarangkan pandangan curiga terhalus kepadanya.

3 on 3 berlangsung sengit namun seru. Tak seorang pun menyukai kekalahan, mereka berjuang demi kemenangan walau hanya permainan. Tidak mengherankan karena yang berlaga adalah _Kiseki no Sedai_. Furihata menjadi wasit dengan pikiran melayang.

"…-hata-_kun_!"

Furihata berharap bahwa hujan sakura menjelma gerimis salju. Akan ada dirinya kepayahan _one on one_ basket dengan seseorang. Bangku reyot yang statis di tempatnya, pepohon dengan ring basket buatan, serta dua gelas minuman—espresso hangat dan coklat panas. Gerungan lemah dirinya, atau tawa kecil, disambut hinaan beserta sentilan menyakitkan di kening.

"Furihata-_kun_!"

"E-e-eh, iya!" Furihata terlonjak kaget. Menjerit tatkala mendadak Kuroko memanggilnya dengan raut khawatir. "Aduh, Kuroko, jangan pakai misdireksi!"

"Aku tidak pakai misdireksi," elak Kuroko—disambut gerutuan orang lain yang sering menderita karena kelakuannya, "kami kelelahan dan ingin beli minuman."

"O-oh, pertandingannya sudah berakhir?" Sepasang mata coklat mengerjap-ngerjap, dilihatnya para pemuda dengan talenta basket luar biasa masih saling melotot dan berseteru ngotot.

"Baru saja. Karena hasilnya seri, kami memutuskan untuk beli minuman dulu." Kuroko menelisik Furihata yang seakan terdampar di awang-awang. "Kau mau ikut membeli?"

Furihata menggelengkan kepala perlahan. "Ti-tidak. Aku tunggu di sini."

"Mau titip sesuatu?" tawar Kuroko.

_Coklat panas dan espre— _

"Tidak usah." Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, agar temannya tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Di benaknya terngiang suara, _'Jangan paksakan untuk orang lain, tersenyumlah untuk dirimu sendiri.'_

Mau bagaimana lagi? Furihata menghindari Kuroko yang halus mencurigai dirinya, lagipula ia tidak mau membuat temannya cemas.

Dengan itu, mereka semua pergi. Furihata memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku reyot, menatapi ring basket yang miring sebelah—karena tadi Kagami melakukan _dunk _terlalu keras dan nyaris membuat ring buatan itu rusak. Mengedarkan pandangan, dilihatnya di tepi jalan orang-orang dan kendaraan hilir-mudik. Taman dihembus angin, riuh gemerisik semak-semak dan rerimbunan kelopak merah muda, bersimfoni dengan air mancur yang menjangkau langit dengan percikannya.

Langkah kaki familiar menggema.

Melihat semua yang memenuhi ruang pandangnya, Furihata menghembuskan napas berat. Realisasi menampar dirinya ketika ia men-dribble perlahan bola basket, melakukan _shoot _pada ring yang miring, ketika bola menggelinding padanya lantas ia dekap.

Mungkin Furihata sudah terjatuh padanya sejak awal, jatuh cinta setulus hati yang alasannya gagal ia mengerti. Perih nan lambat, ketika dirundung duka.

Pada dia yang senang melihatnya terpuruk untuk dihina. Pada dia yang sabar mengajarinya banyak hal. Pada dia yang menyentil kening atau mengacak rambutnya. Pada dia yang memberikan coklat panas. Pada dia yang mengetahui Furihata seolah ia adalah buku terbuka dan mudah dibaca.

Mengharu-biru karena mengakui pada hari-hari yang telah lalu ia merindu, Furihata mengilas balik. Pasca musim dingin, berhari-hari kemudian setia sekali ia menanti.

Di taman musim semi, di taman penuh kronologi peristiwa dan memori, menanti Akashi.

Bangku reyot di sisi belakang Furihata berderit ketika ia tiba-tiba bersin karena alergi serbuk Sakura yang lazim di musim ini.

Gemerisik pakaian seseorang. Terdengar suara dering ponsel yang terputus—seperti ketika menjawab telepon. Sayup-sayup suara di seberang sambungan.

"—ya, aku sudah sampai. Kutunggu kalian di sini, Ryouta." Konversasi usai.

Suara terlalu familiar.

Impuls, Furihata menoleh. Menemukan mata dwiwarna mengerlingnya.

"A-A-A-AKA—ha-ha-hashh—" Bersin dahsyat. "—SHI!"

"Sopan sekali." Sinisme dan seringai hinaan, sukses menghindari bersin familiar laknat tepat waktu. Sebelah alis selaras warna sungai terangkat elegan. "Bisakah kau tidak gagal memanggil namaku tanpa bersin dulu, Kouki? Menjijikkan."

Tapi sama sekali tidak tergurat jijik pada ekspresinya.

Furihata terjungkal dari bangku reyot. Tawa kecil merendahkan yang familiar, menggelitik telinganya. Ia mendongak sembari mengusap-usap bokongnya yang nyeri dicumbui tanah. Kesalahan fatal, pandangan seseorang memanaskan parasnya. Salah tingkah ia berdiri dan duduk lagi di bangku—di sisi oposisi orang yang membuat jantungnya berdegup anomali.

"A-a-apa y-yang—" _–kau lakukan di sini?_

"Kebetulan. Aku mengurusi bisnis keluarga di perusahaan tidak jauh dari sini."

"Ke-kenapa bisa—"_ –kemari?_

"Aku meminta _Kiseki no Sedai _untuk bertanding satu sama lain, reuni kecil—singkatnya."

"Ke-kenapa ha-harus—" _–di sini?_

Furihata berjengit merasakan hangat gelas karton pipinya, aroma familiar coklat panas dan harum seseorang menginvasi indera penciumannya, suara itu tenang menjawab.

"Karena aku mau di sini."

Sepasang mata kolong langit akhirnya menatap manik replika senja—merah dan emas.

Furihata ingin menjeritkan distopianya. Bagaimana bisa orang ini tampak begitu baik-baik saja setelah semua yang terjadi? Padahal, dunia kecil mereka di taman ini yang kini Furihata selalu mimpikan kendati musim telah berganti. Tidakkah orang ini merekognisi kemenangannya yang membuat Furihata jungkir-balik gagal melupakannya dan bahkan sejak awal selalu menantinya?

Akashi Seijuro tertawa menghina—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri yang pandangannya mulai berkabut melihat bibir memerah digigiti karena gugup. Jika ia lepas kontrol diri, naïf mengagresi, tidak akan ada diferensiasi berarti setelah semua yang terjadi.

Furihata meraih gelas karton berisi coklat panas. Favoritnya. Menggerung pelan ucapan terima kasih. Menatap diliputi hesitansi pada cairan pekat kental dalam gelas karton.

"Aku tidak memasukkan racun ke dalamnya." Akashi menghirup espresso miliknya, dari balik gelas karton mengawasi Furihata dengan seksama.

Menghirup minuman hangatnya, rasanya manis. Manis sekali. Furihata mengerling Akashi takut-takut—yang ternyata menikmati salah tingkahnya. Ia langsung membuang muka. Disesapnya coklat panas pelan-pelan. Menyembunyikan sudut-sudut bibirnya yang berkedut. Ah, rasanya manis. Manis sekali.

"Aku selalu benar. Tidak ada racun, 'kan?" Arogansi yang tidak juga berubah.

Furihata _sweatdrop_. Tidak merespon, ia membiarkan lidahnya mencecap manis coklat.

Jeda.

"O_ne on one_ denganku, Kouki."

Coklat panas sukses menyembur menyaingi air mancur. "Ta-ta-tapi, Aka—uhuk, uhuk!" Furihata sukses tersedak minumannya.

Decakan pelan. Kontra dengan tawa kecil merendahkan kemudian. "Sekali saja. Bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa diinterupsi apapun, Kouki?"

"Ma-ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud bersikap tidak sopan—" Furihata menyeka lelehan coklat panas di bibirnya—tindakan benar karena jika ia terlambat maka seseorang akan gelap mata dan menyerangnya, "—ka-kau ti-tidak akan se-senang melawanku, a-aku—"

"—lemah," sela Akashi tenang. Ekspresinya mengulas antagonis khasnya, "—tentu saja. Mengingat kemampuan kita sejauh Pluto ke matahari."

"A-aku Pluto-nya?"

"Tentu saja."

Furihata beringsut, berdiri perlahan. "…bahkan dengan kecepatan cahaya saja, a-aku tidak akan mampu mengalahkanmu."

Tawa kecil, pongah. "Benar."

Furihata meletakkan gelas karton yang tersisa setengah isinya di bangku reyot. Bola di tangannya. "Ka-kalau begitu, ke-kenapa kau—" _–malah mengajakku one on one basket?_

Tatapan itu yang tidak bersinkronisasi dengan sikap antagonisnya. "Karena aku mau." Tiba-tiba instan rautnya berubah, tidak menutupi kekecewaan melihat Furihata yang termanggu. "Kau tidak mau?"

Jantung Furihata berdentum menyaingi bising kendaraan atau konversasi orang-orang pinggir jalan. Berdenyut pedih. Meratapi dalam hati mengapa ia yang harus dihadapkan dengan ekspresi—berani bertaruh—langka seorang Akashi. Hatinya tidak kuat.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa—" Furihata menundukkan kepala. Kalah, "a-aku menolak—" _–mu._

Akashi menyembunyikan seringai kemenangannya. Belum. Ini belum seberapa. Dilepasnya jas armaninya berikut dasi hitam, menaruhnya di bangku reyot, menampilkan kemeja merah darah yang ia gulung panjang lengannya hingga sesiku. Bibirnya terkurva enigmatis.

Furihata tergemap lalu berusaha memfokuskan atensi pada bola basket , gagal mengerti mekanisme jantungnya saat ini yang bergejolak memandangi Akashi.

Seperti musim lalu,mereka melakukan _one on one_. Tepatnya, sadistik Akashi yang selalu mengintimidasi Furihata bahkan hanya dari aura dan pandangan mata. Tidak lebih dari lima menit, Furihata kewalahan parah dan tidak sanggup membendung agresi Akashi yang merepetisi _ankle break_ berulang kali, terkecoh dengan _maneuver fake_ sempurna yang halus, atau melangkah mundur walau Akashi melakukan _fade-away_—jarak mereka merenggut pasokan napasnya.

Tembakan ketujuh Akashi, mulus menembus ring selama sepuluh menit mereka kali Furihata berhasil menyentuh bola, satu kali menepis bola dari tangan Akashi—ketika ia menatap lugu dan penuh determinasi pada sepasang mata hetrokromia itu.

Tetap saja, Akashi menang absolut.

Napas terengah-engah mengepul kelopak-kelopak halus merah muda. Furihata jatuh terkapar kelelahan. Akashi menangkap lagi bola basket yang meluncur melewati ring buatan mereka, men-_dribble_ perlahan—mengawasi Furihata yang menghirup rakus oksigen untuk menormalkan sistem pernapasannya.

"Kemajuanmu lumayan, Kouki."

Lumayan dalam kamus kosakata Akashi itu berarti baik. Mungkin sangat baik. Furihata menekan denyar yang membuat ngilu ulu hatinya. Mengingat pilu ia yang berlatih sangat keras, muntah berkali-kali, memeras peluh dengan disiplin, rutin selama semusim bersama tim Seirin—yang mempreparasi tim menghadapi Inter-High, karena … ketiadaan Akashi melatihnya.

"Te- … terima kasih," gumam lemah pemuda yang mengedarkan pandangan nyalang—tidak kuasa membalas tatapan Akashi.

Suara langkah familiar, pantulan bola basket menggema di taman, mendekatinya. Furihata hanya mampu melihat sepatu pantofel bersemir hitam, berkilau.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Kouki?"

Furihata membersihkan debu yang menggelayuti celana _training_ Seirin-nya. "Ta-tadi Kuroko bilang Kagami dalam masalah dan ingin menolongnya._ Kantoku_ me-memintaku menemaninya agar dia dan Kagami tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh. Ta-tapi ternyata itu kau yang meminta mereka berkumpul untuk reuni."

"Bukan."

"E-eh?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, duduk di bangku reyot itu atau bermain basket seorang diri, setiap hari?"

Sekujur tubuh Furihata panas-dingin. Bagaimana Akashi bisa tahu? Dia berkelit kendati tahu bahwa usahanya sia-sia. "Bu- … bukan u-urusanmu."

Akashi memicingkan mata. Furihata yang bersikap menyebalkan begini membuat kesabarannya mencapai titik kulminasi. Dia berlutut di hadapan Furihata, menyentil kening yang diseraki surai coklat. "Oh, kau berani menentangku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Furihata meringis kesakitan karena sentilan tadi keras sekali. "Sa-sakit…"

"Kau tidak mau menjawabku, huh? Dasar pengecut." Sengak Akashi mengoyak psikis Furihata yang beringsut mundur karena kedekatan mereka.

Furihata terpengaruh olehnya. Kesalahannya sendiri adalah tidak mampu menatap Akashi tepat di mata, luput menyadari ia terperangkap oleh rencana sang _emperor_. "A-aku tidak sepengecut itu—ka-kau sendiri yang bilang!" Ia meremas ujung _jersey_ Seirin miliknya. Emosi yang dimosi oleh Akashi.

Bagaimana bisa _emperor _satu ini menerrornya di segala sektor?

"Aku selalu benar. Karena aku tahu kau tidak sepengecut itu, maka, jawab pertanyaanku," titah Akashi.

"A-aku … me- … menanti."

"…siapa?"

"Su-sudah kubilang, bu-bukan urusan—" Furihata dengan persistensinya memberanikan diri hendak menyengatkan tatapan emosional, tapi untuk direalisasikan malah gagal total. Jantungnya berdetak membalap dentang sekon dan semilir angin, mendapati Akashi memandangnya amat serius—ekspetatif.

Mereka bersitatap, mozaik memori berguguran merinai keduanya.

Pertemuan pertama mereka di pembukaan Winter Cup. Pertama kali berhadapan di lapangan basket. Pertama kali berkenalan di taman musim dingin. Pertemuan kedua untuk pertama mengobrol berdekatan. Pertemuan ketiga yang sejak itu Akashi mungkin tanpa sadar membuat Furihata terenyuh dengan kejujurannya—dan Furihata tidak tahu Akashi ingin melihatnya tersenyum lebih banyak.

Akashi yang Furihata berharap selalu datang untuk menemaninya di taman dingin tersepi. Akashi yang sebenarnya selalu Furihata nanti kedatangannya. Akashi yang hobi menghina dan merendahkannya. Akashi yang membimbingnya dalam banyak hal. Akashi yang akan membawakan dua gelas dengan segelas coklat panas untuknya. Akashi yang menyentil keningnya keras-keras bila ia bersikap pengecut. Akashi yang mengetahui cintanya dan mengomentari bahwa ia bodoh atau konyol. Akashi yang tidak suka namanya gagal dipanggil karena diinterupsi bersin atau batuk nista. Akashi yang mengacak rambutnya lembut dan memujinya sederhana bila kemampuannya meningkat. Akashi yang arogansi dan _bossy_. Akashi yang sadis menyiksanya lahir dan batin. Akashi yang menyeringai dengan wajah antagonisnya. Akashi yang menyelamatkannya ketika ia kolaps. Akashi yang tenang sekaligus dingin sarat sinisme. Akashi yang menghina semena-mena ketika ia patah hati. Akashi yang menciumnya sepenuh hati menyisipkan afeksi yang sebelumnya tidak Furihata pahami. Akashi yang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang merenggut pasokan napasnya.

"Jangan jadi pengecut." Furihata menahan napas ketika Akashi menyentuhkan kening pada dahinya. Helaan napas hangat Akashi membelai wajahnya. Mata dua warna itu menghipnotisnya. Lagi dan lagi. "Jawab pertanyaanku."

Akashi Seijuro yang mau di sini, di taman sunyi ini, menemani Furihata Kouki yang tersepi dan setia menanti hingga musim semi.

"…siapa, Kouki?"

Furihata menemukan pendaran serupa di mata Akashi, persis seperti ketika dulu ia memandang mantan seniornya—tatapan yang kini hidup lagi dalam mata Furihata hanya untuk Akashi.

Akashi mundur, menghembuskan napas pelan. Tatapannya berubah datar. Furihata hanya menatapnya, ini menjawab pertanyaannya. Harusnya ia tidak menaruh harapan, ia mengerti hal ini dibandingkan siapapun. Mungkin benar kata ayah, seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan satu entitas pun memiliki relasi dengannya. Terlebih mengingat lelaki ordinari selugu Furihata tidak akan semudah itu melupakan cinta pertamanya. Siapa sangka perasaannya akan sia-sia?

Akashi beranjak pergi.

"Di si-sini, setiap hari … a-aku—"

Tarikan di lengan menginterupsi Akashi yang berniat akan menghilang selamanya dan melupakan Furihata. Manik heterokromik melebar dalam keterkejutan, terlebih ketika sepasang mata seteduh pinus mungil menatapnya sedikit berani tapi mantap determinasi.

_Emperor-eyes-_nya terdampar pada dimensi kolong langit. Menelusuri kilas balik memori, impresi Furihata akan dirinya, kenangan-kenangan mereka di taman berguguran serupa salju, Furihata yang sebenarnya selama ini tersepi menanti kehadirannya, ciuman pertama mereka, dan keluputan menotis lengkung pelangi yang ditujukan diam-diam oleh Furihata padanya—senyum yang Akashi selalu ingin lihat karena menghidupkan hatinya.

"—aku menanti Akashi."

Sunyi. Pandangan mereka bertaut, dijembatani hamburan rusuh Sakura.

Furihata tercekat ketika Akashi melekatkan kening mereka lagi, merasakan jemarinya menyelinap menggenggam tangannya. Dilihatnya secarik ketidakpercayaan di mata dwiwarna itu.

"Boleh aku menciummu, Kouki?" bisik Akashi.

Bibirnya akan menjeritkan tidak, tapi impuls Furihata memejamkan mata.

Akashi mencium Furihata, perlahan. Tidak lebih dari sentuhan sekilas. Furihata membuka mata, bingung, sebelum hemoglobin bergumul di wajahnya ketika melihat Akashi tersenyum padanya.

Furihata terlonjak ketika Akashi memeluknya. Tubuhnya meremang tatkala merasakan ciuman hangat di sela-sela rambutnya, lalu napas hangat menerpa belakang telinganya. Takut dan ragu, Furihata mengalungkan lengannya pada tubuh orang yang menanam kecupan lembut di ceruk lehernya.

Keduanya menghela napas lega, nyaris bersamaan. Bertukar tawa pelan. Hangat.

"Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Kouki."

"Bu-bukankah sebaliknya?"

"Kenapa kau bertahan dengan semua ini dan tidak bilang langsung padaku?"

"Bagaimana bisa a-aku bilang langsung jika kita tidak bertemu?"

"Aku selalu mengawasimu. Kau lupa urusan keluargaku dekat taman ini?"

"Ka-kau … selalu … a-apa?!"

"Pakai otakmu untuk berpikir. Bagaimana bisa aku tahu kau di sini setiap hari kalau aku tidak memerhatikanmu?"

"S-stalker."

"Itu salahmu."

"E-eeeh? Salahku, huh … kalau kau melihatku setiap hari, ke-kenapa tidak hampiri a-aku?"

"Kupikir kau menunggu gadis itu."

"Te-tentu saja ti-tidak! A-aku menanti Akashi…"

"Hmm. Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Tetsuya."

"…"

Tawa kecil. "Kau tidak berani."

"…"

"Aku bukan cenayang. Sedekat ini, aku bisa tahu semua tentangmu."

"Ku-kupikir kau membenciku."

"Aku membenci kepengecutanmu. Dan kelakuanmu yang benar-benar tidak kusuka adalah kau tidak mengerti siapa yang ada di sisimu selama ini."

"U-ukh, perlukah kau mengatakannya selugas itu, Aka—HACUUH—shi!"

"Dan aku paling membenci ini darimu. Jika kau bukan siapa-siapa, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu."

"Ma-maaf. Aku alergi musim semi. La-lagipula, _move on _dari seseorang tidak semudah itu—"

"Oh, jadi aku pelampiasan?"

"Bu-bukaaan … u-uhm, kau benar. Aku pengecut. Aku menyerah soal Amaha-_Senpai_, tapi masih tetap menunggu. Ta-tapi setelah pertemuan kedua kita … u-ukh."

"Hmm … kau mengharapkan aku sejak pertemuan kedua, luluh padaku sejak pertemuan ketiga. Karena mengisi kekosongan hatimu akibat cewek itu."

"Ja-jangan ambigu begitu. Dan bukan _gadis itu_, namanya Amaha-_Senpai_."

"Aku lebih suka menempatkannya seperti itu. Kau mengharapkanku. Terdengar menyenangkan, 'kan?"

"AAARRGHHH!"

Jeritan horror itu membuat keduanya melepaskan pelukan—sedikit, melihat gerombolan pelangi datang dengan gelas di tangan masing-masing, memandang mereka syok bukan kepalang.

Furihata tidak diberi kesempatan untuk kabur, Akashi memeluknya penuh posesifisme.

"Kuasumsikan pelaku yang membuat Furihata-_kun_ sedih adalah kau, Akashi-_kun_," ujar Kuroko—yang pertama pulih di antara lainnya. Dia membiarkan manik dwi warna menelisik mata birunya.

Kuroko tahu Furihata seusai latihan suka sekali mampir ke taman ini. Ia tidak pernah bertanya, tapi ia mengerti dari observasi kecil bahwa taman ini begitu berarti bagi kawannya. Maka, ketika mengetahui Akashi mengajak mereka bertemu di sini, secara tidak langsung ia membawa Furihata untuk ikut—beruntung Aida Riko menyuruh _point-guard_ Seirin bernomor punggung dua belas itu untuk duo cahaya-bayangan Seirin.

"Kau salah, Tetsuya. Aku yang membuatnya bahagia." Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya, matanya menyiratkan intimidasi maksimal pada teman-temannya, sembari hidungnya menelusuri kulit lunak di tengkuk Furihata—pusat harum murni yang adiktif baginya. Menyeringai ketika mendengar desah pelan Furihata di telinganya.

Murasakibara tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa orang yang paling dihormatinya itu memeluk seseorang. "Kau membuatnya sesak napas, Aka-_chin_."

Akashi melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya. Membelai surai kecoklatan perlahan. "Maaf. Pelukanku terlalu erat, Kouki?" Tapi matanya melirik jahat pada para interuptor momen krusialnya dengan Furihata.

"APA-APAAN INI?! KATAKAN PADAKU BAHWA YANG ADA DI SANA BUKAN AKASHI SEIJUROOOO!" teriakan kompak Aomine dan Kagami bergaung di taman.

"Wow, Akashicchi dalam mode _lady-killer_!" sorak Kise heboh.

"Ya Tuhan, ini mimpi buruk, nanodayo." Midorima membersihkan kacamatanya dengan tenang—berlagak tenang. Berpikir mungkin kacamatanya berembun. Setelah dipakai, dan pandangan Akashi memeluk Furihata dengan ekspresi puas antagonis itu tidak berubah, kacamatanya retak total komikal, lekas dibuangnya lucky-item hari ini—gunting—ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Su-sudahlah, to-tolong lepaskan aku, Akashi—"

"—hmm? Kau mau aku menciummu, Kouki?"

_Bloody scream _yang lebih kompak, berkoor merdu meramaikan taman ini di musim semi.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "_Omodetou gozaimasu_, Furihata-_kun_—" karena ia tahu Furihata tidak mendapatkan cinta pertamanya dan layak mendapatkan yang setulus hati menyayanginya, "Akashi-_kun_, _soshite_." –karena ia mengerti Akashi kembali pada jati dirinya berkat Furihata.

Di taman tepat ketika puncak musim semi hari ini, akhirnya Furihata selesai menanti, dan Akashi tidak akan pergi lagi.

Bernaungkan langit dan rinai wangi sakura, Akashi Seijuro mencium intim Furihata Kouki. Penuh kerinduan.

**.**

_**Owari **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Adakah yang ngeh tentang rima dan afiksasi u-u-u dan i-i-i? Ini disengaja sama saya. Bila ada yang notis, ini jawabannya: **

**U-u-u : Amaha MiU**

**I-i-i : AkashI Seijuro **

***gigit jari* sa-saya cemburu sama Furihata di fic sendiri. Saya juga mau disayang Akashiiii—*peyuk Akashi* tapi saya juga mau dia sama Furi. *pelukin AkaFuri***

**Gimana alternate ending ini? Bagus yang sebelumnya atau yang ini? Sejujurnya, alternate ending ini pure egoisme sisi fangirling fujo saya. OOC total. Toyooong— ampuni saya, maafkan saya. Orz**

**Terima kasih besar saya haturkan pada RnR yang masih menanti fic ini, yang membaca sampai sini, pula untuk reviews/faves/alerts/follows. Saya cinta kaliaaaan! *peluk cium satu-satu*#disepak **

**Mampir juga ya ke fic saya yang lain. ;D**

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
